Under the shade I will flourish
by Sweet123
Summary: Isabella is kidnapped from Belize. She is sold to the Cullen Family as a slave. A rich family known for its seduction,power,and looks. What befalls Isabella? Slow start Powerful finish.
1. Under the shade

A/N. First Fanfic with the help of robotic vampir.   
Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer for this story.

Belize 1812-

"Momma when can I get a new doll?" a wide eyed child asked her mother tugging at her mother's ragged skirt. She sighed at the life she wanted to give her daughter but sadly couldn't afford.

"Isabella," She turned away from the stove to face her "I am sorry my sweet child that will have to come later." She looked at her child's face waiting for any signs of disappointment but was glad when her daughter's face turned into a smile. Her daughte's smile could light up a room.

"Its okay Momma," She left the kitchen to join her sister Angelina who was playing outside in the dirt. Isabella crossed the dusty path separating her and Angelina. The hot summer sun beat down on her skin. The hot ground stung her bare feet with each passing step. The glare from the sun caused her to put her hand on her hand. However it was days like this that made her happy. She loved the sn even though her pale skin wasn't able to tan.

"What are you doing Angelina?" said Isabella as she looked down at her younger sister make small balls of dirt around her. Her mother said that one day Angelina would be a famous potter. Isabella took great care of Angelina watching her while mother and father were busy and protecting her from the rest of the world. With Isabella being 11 and Angelina being 3 years old. Many activities were severely limited that they could do. Nonetheless her love for Angelina provided many opportunities to have fun. When Angelina was sleeping, Isabella would find comfort talking to herself or her dolls. Isabella's only friend had died of disease. Belize was the country Isabella knew and loved. It was poor country but it had all the comforts and sense of belonging. Isabella looked at her sister intently again making sure she didn't scrap her soft skin on the hard earth. She played with Angelina until the sun came down and cool night danced on their once hot foreheads.

"Let's go Angelina," she smiled affectionately at her mud covered sister and carried her in her own dirt encrusted hands. She walked in the house only meet her mother's face full of amusement and frustration. Her mother looked similar to Isabella but not the way she resembled Carlos. Renata had rich black wavy hair that went halfway down her back. Only Angelina had black hair like her mother. Renata was a petite but built woman. She had many scars from growing up but her beauty was unrivaled in her small town.

"Clean yourselves up and meet your father in the dinner table." Isabella shuffled her feet on the old wooden floor. She went outside to fetch a bucket of water to clean themselves with. After washing she sat down at the table and turned to her father.

"Daddy your back already!" She was glad to see her father home on the rare occasions. He worked hard on the fishing boats. The sea was sometimes unruly and forced father to stay in the waters longer. I felt that each time it happened it was her fault. When the sea was happy father came home smiling and treated me like a princess. His rough hands were always a source of comfort to me. I hoped one day to find someone like dad.

"Yes Isabella my princess how was your day?" he asked. He always worried about his Isabella being lonely ever since Sophia. His family meant more to him than anything. It hurt him to stay away from his family but it was necessary jobs were scarce due to conflicts within the surrounding. He entrusted his wife Renata to watch over his little girls.

"It was fun" she chirped. Across the table Renata felt something was wrong with the face of her husband.

"Isabella, take Angelina go to bed. Your father and I need to talk." Renata said. She saw the look on his face. In all their years of being together she knew when something was wrong. Nothing ever bothered Carlos to the extent that she saw in his eyes. Even when rebels stormed and pillaged their town. Carlos remained unshaken.

Isabella quickly vanished but secretly leaned against the wall of the room next door.

"Renata my violet," He looked down at the table and back into her eyes "I-" He couldn't talk. He didn't want to worry Renata but it was too dangerous to ignore.

"Carlos what is it?" She interlocked her hand with his. "We can get through this. Tell me" he looked at her,his face burning with regret.

"The traders have arrived at the port today," He said as he released his hand from hers and sought comfort in his arms.

"Who are the traders" she looked puzzled. How could something trouble him so much? She saw the immense amount of fear in his eyes. He looked at her for a long time before he finally spoke again.

"They are from London I hear. They capture women to sell in Europe. They kidnap them while they are doing chores or working. Since women are considered extremely valuable they do anything. They ravish entire villages and steal what's valuable and kill what's left." He choked on the last word and look into the black eyes of his wife.  
"We have to get away, I will pack now and we can leave." She started mentally preparing herself for moving. Carlos left out a heavy sigh and for the first time in his life he cried.

"The girls Renata the girls, especially Isabella that's who they are going to after." He looked down on the floor. He couldn't leave his children alone as he went to work but if he didn't his family would starve. He contemplated giving Renata a gun but shuddered at the thought of leaving his wife to protect his family. He was supposed to be the guardian.

"Not my babies! No man will ever take my children away from me!" she yelled. Causing Isabella to make noise.

"Isabella where you there the whole time?" she asked worried about the answer she would receive.

"I'm sorry" she said feeling ashamed. "Daddy don't worry about me I will be okay". He looked down into her eyes. Her face was of angel and her voice oddly made him sure that she would be fine.

"Go to bed, I love you." He said the feeling of worry never did escape his stomach. He turned his room with his wife and sat on the bed. He took out his gun and kept it by his side. He stood by the front door of the house.

A tired Isabella sat in her bed tossing and turning. She thought to herself. Why do they take people? Why are mommy and daddy worried? I am sure everything will fine. She moved over to check on her sleeping sister and returned to her bed and drifted away to her sleep.

-Belize Harbor-

"This country is renowned for their beauties," said a burly man in gray. He sat on a wooden bed in the quarters. He moved towards his group of traders. He set his beer down and stood up.  
"We could start canvassing the area early in the morning." The men agreed with their heads. "That's when most young girls do their chores." He thought about the price the women would fetch made him drool. His life was entirely controlled by greed.

"I heard of a village near here where all the fisherman go home to all their lovely families." he moved towards the door. "I suggest we start scanning that area first." The authority in his voice made it clear that he was the leader and the rest of the men where his crew.

"Captain, How many do we take?" A young man asked. His blond hair sitting still as the wind and dead silence blew through the ship. The captain stopped and turned.

"Ten young and five old all females no males." having said that he walked out into the town and disappear into the moonlight. The rest of crew grimaced at the thought having another expedition. They had grown accustomed to the yelling, screaming, killings and the other hard facts of this life.

"Hey Mike we need another player for the card game!" the burly yelled after the young blond boy.

"Coming," he said. He hadn't wanted this life. Money was hard to come by and this seemed like the only chance. If he backed out now they would kill him and throw him in the water. He reluctantly sat down at the table of 12. He eyes scanned the table. The comfort woman, the 10-man crew and the cabin boy all sat their playing a game of cards. Their laughter and shouts echoed throughout the harbor's night

Review Please


	2. Life is Bliss

A/N review and tell my what you think. Thanks to robotic vampir. Your reviews are very important

Life is is Bliss

-London 1812-

"Emmett let me go" yelled a teenage boy with emerald eyes. His brother held him fiercely in a head lock in their usual game. He moved around but couldn't escape his brother's grasp, Edward was 16 years old. His copper hair was glistening in the courtyard. His usual handsome smile was a now a frown yelling for air. He wriggled from his brother's hold but Emmett's strong hands clasped him in place.

"Shut up Edward" He said a large smirk on his face. He loved to torment his brother. From putting bugs in his hair to embarrassing him in public. He was a muscular and his older brother. He secretly loved Edward but would never tell him. He released his hold as he saw his mother walk into the room. Esme looked at the boys and shook her head. Boys will be boys she thought.

"Boys this no way for people of your class to act" she chastised them. She walked past them and down to her foyer where she would check on the other child. Her long brown hair flowed down her back cutting off at approximately at her mid back. She walked with grace something attained after years of practice as a child. She no longer had her youth but her face was beautiful nonetheless. Her servant stumbled behind her. Her servant was a petite girl named Alice. Like her owner she had black hair but it was cropped very short for easy care. Esme walked down to the foyer to find Rosalie staring at herself in the mirror.

"Rosalie are you ready for the evening's party" Esme said examine her daughter. Rosalie had many suitors fawning after her. Gifts such as horses,flowers.summer homes and servants were thrown at her. Rosalie discarded for amusement. Those men never held her attention for more than a couple of seconds.

"Why do I have to go, none of the suitors there are worth my time" she said. She looked at herself one last time before turning to her mother. She had to take care and precaution in living her life. She was a noble woman and everything about her had to be perfect.. Her looks were a great asset to her .She had spent her childhood in charm school and never learned of the childhood carefree joy. She held her blond hair in a bun and walked next to her mother.

"That doesn't matter." Her face turning hard " You marry who we pick for you but have faith in us we would never intently put you in a dangerous situation" her mother's face turned soft and she cupped her daughter's face in her hands.

"I understand" Rosalie said sullenly. She sometimes wished she was like her brothers who had more freedom or like the commoners she sees from her window. She had sneaked out a couple of time only to be severely punished . Whenever she dressed in peasant clothes she went out into the market. Nobody scolded her for being unladylike and nobody ordered her around. She had nearly forgotten the taste of freedom. Rosalie stepped out of her illusion and made her way down the hall and to the tea room. She turned to see a handsome man with the charm of a snake. He for once held her attention for more than a couple of seconds. Rosalie sensed her two younger brothers were around here hiding while she had guests again. She took the man's hand and walked to the balcony. She looked at him and was surprised. He looked perfect to her and for the first time in her life she felt inadequate.

"The evening is almost as beautiful as you" he said. Laurent smiled at her. He had heard of the great beauty of Rosalie. He had fallen in love with her on first sight and was sure she did the same. He would do anything in his power to keep her as his own. They stood there looking at each other in marvel.

"Thank you" she said shyly. She never felt this way about a man. He was different from all the others. She felt deep sensations in her body as she held his hand. She wanted to be connected to him mind, body, and soul. She kissed him tomorrow and confirmed the marriage news to her mother. She felt immense pain leaving the place she called home but when she was with Laurent, nothing else mattered.

"Can you believe somebody would want somebody like Rosalie shes annoying" Emmett. His words merely covered up that fact he was going to miss Rosalie deeply.

"Yes I can" Edward retorted. He thought about Rosalie said that she fell in love on first sight He could the fear rising in Emmett's voice. He was next in line to marry. Although unlike Rosalie, Emmett would have more time to sow his seed.

"Your next" Edward said as he smiled.

"So what I don't have to do it right away" He said throwing a fit.

"Sure" he said

"Scared of a little commitment Em" Edward said still smiling

"You better run before I hurt you" Emmett boomed.

Edward ruffed up Emmett's hair and ran to his room. Leaving the slower Emmett trailing behind.He sat on his bed and thought about what was expected of him, but refused to grow up so quickly. No doubt dinner tonight would be interesting. He fixed himself in the mirror and walked out the door. Only to be punched by Emmett who waited by the door for Edward to fall into his trap.

"You thought you were getting away." Emmett chuckled and walked down the hall alongside Edward. When they reached the table that sat side by side towards the bottom of the table. His father was seated in the front of the table.

"Good evening boys" Carlisle said. He looked at children faintly remembering them being so big. Business always kept him from spending time with his family. His family was so well cared for, so those worries subsided quickly. He looked at his only daughter who was about married . He looked at his sons who were becoming men. His blond hair still in tact and his worn but handsome faced turned to his wife. He hardly found time to deal with his kids yet he managed to slip in every now and then to make appearances.

"I hear that Rosalie married Laurent from the Jame's family" He asked inquisitively. Esme filled him in earlier on the electricity between the two

"Yes Father Hes perfect for me" Rosalie beamed. Her joy was hardly contained. Edward and Emmett made gagging noises from across the table. Rosalie ignored them, she knew that they would feel the same way one day.

"Then its settled, ceremonies will commence tomorrow" Carlisle said.

The evening continued with Carlisle telling of the latest news of the town. The happiness seemed too surreal for Edward. When they finished. Their respective servants cleaned the table while they headed to their rooms.

"Esme, did you notice something about Edward" Carlisle asked his wife. She stopped walking and looked at his face

"Now that you mention it he seems very disconnected to everyone except Emmett." She resumed walking to the room "At dinner he barely joined the conversation he just ate and stared"

"Maybe I should talk to him" Carlisle said. He kissed Esme goodnight and headed towards Edward's room. He knocked softly on Edwards and awaited an answer.  
"Come in" Edward said he sat upright and wondered who it was. Carlisle walked in and stood against his window.

"Edward, we have noticed a change in your behavior is their something you need to talk about" Carlisle said his voice still filled with worry.

"Nothing I am just tired" Edward said reluctantly. His lie was as apparent as his distress.

"Good night then" Carlisle said

He lie on his bed. Rosalie is still so young. How could she find love so quickly. What if the man behind the closed doors is different from the one I was spying on today. Edward closed his eyes and succumbed to the night.


	3. Cut

-Belize 1813-

"Good morning my flower," Renata placed a kiss on the forehead of a sleeping Isabella. The sun was barely coming up but it was for the day to begin. She brushed strands for her forehead back and took the sleeping Angelina to the kitchen. Isabella looked around her room, it was relatively large room with sky blue paint. She stretched over and rolled out of bed. While Isabella was getting dressed, she reached in her small crate that contained a couple of dresses and sandals pulled out a tattered sun dress. She stretched and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Mommy and hello Angelina sleepyhead," she said tiredly. Today was Saturday and that meant taking the vegetables to the market. Going to the market was one of Isabella's favorite activities. Normally her and Carlos went to the market on Saturdays. She ate a small breakfast and proceeded to wake father up so he could take them to market.

"Daddy, its time to leave for the market." She said slightly amused at her dad's grogginess. Carlos looked happily at his Isabella. She survived the first night and prayed silently that she would emerge from all the others. His short brown hair fell lazily over his face and with his goatee made it easy to see the young casanova who romanced Renata.

"Ah, My princess is here, Now I know today will be great." He said as he gave her a hug. He walked to the kitchen and ate breakfast. Carlos kissed Renata on the head and preceded to a French until an impatient Isabella pulled them apart. He waved goodbye to Angelina and Renata as him and Isabella loaded up vegetables. The road to the market was one hour long on wagon. As the wagon moved Isabella laid her head on her father's lap. The early morning sun was strew about the sky. The colors were fiery as the sun threatened to come out of its slumber. This reminded Isabella of Carlos and Renata.

"Dad," She said moving closer to him.

"Yes Princess," he said. He was worried that she might ask about traders. He tightened his grip on the horse straddle and braced himself.

"How did you meet momma?" she said. Carlos let out a big breath relieved that the traders weren't worrying his Isabella.

"I met her at the docks," he said and then he shifted in his seat continued "Her wavy black hair was flowing in the wind as my ship pulled into the docks. She was the one angels sang about and the inspiration for which poems were made from. I knew I wanted to be with her the first moment I saw her. Her body was perfect as if Picasso made her himself.I wanted to passionately kiss her and l-"

"DAD!" she said not wanting to know that. She knew her parents were deeply in love but hearing out loud always made her feel uncomfortable, but she secretly wished she would find someone who was made for her.

"Sorry my darling Isabella," he said. He looked at red faced and chuckled.

"Do you think I will find love like that one day." she said her voice full of hope. Carlos was taken back by this answer. He knew one day she would love a great man but he was not ready to let his daughter out into the world just yet.

"Of course you will only marry the finest, your prince charming will come and sweep you off your feet but only when you're a hundred years old, will you be allowed to date." he said his eyes steadying on the rocky terrain.

"How about 18?" she said

"How about 50?" he said

"17."

"What's all this talk about marriage Isabella is there someone I should know about?" He said his tone now very serious.

She blushed a light red color and quickly shook her head.

"Nobody is taking my Isabella away from me now," He said holding Isabella tighter. The ride carried on and they reached the market. Aromas wafted into her noses. Everything that you could possibly think of was sold here. When they reached the section of the market, they started to sell. When one of Isabella's favorite customers showed up.

"Good morning Mr. Suarelan and Isabella," chirped Tomas. Tomas had a big crush on Bella. Tomas always had a thing for Isabella ever since he could walk. Many people thought that someday they would marry. He came by her store on Saturdays to buy fruits for his mother's pies.

"Hi Tomas," Isabella said. She and Tomas spent many Saturdays here chatting. This was one of the perks of going to market. She handed Tomas his usual order and sat down on the floor talking to him. She liked talking to him but she never felt anything more than him as a brother. They talked until his mother came down to get him. Isabella walked around the market while her father answered customers and occasionally called for her help. The sun began to set down. They had sold all of their stock and Isabella would knew she be rewarded with a new doll. The one she so desperately wanted. When they packed up, they made a short stop to the toy shack and looked at some dolls.

"Oh Daddy I want this one right here," Isabella's brown eyes lit up the room. They sparkled as she laid her eyes on the doll. Her dad was powerless to deny her the doll. He handed the store owner the money and went to the wagon

"Here you go princess," He handed her the doll and she embraced him and then quickly turned her attention to the doll. She held it tight and promised to never ever let it leave her sight. She sat in the back of the wagon as she stroked the doll's hair and named it Amelia. When they reached home Isabella ran in the house to show her mother the doll.

"MOMMA LOOK, LOOK!" she showed her mom the beautiful down and then retreated to her room. To play by herself. When it was time for dinner, she scarfed down the food and ran back to her room to play with her doll. When the nightfall came her mother told her to go to sleep. Her mother and father came in to kiss and tuck good night. Before they left, they looked at Isabella and whispered I love you and she responded back. She looked out her window and fell asleep under the night sky. She awoke when she felt something on top of her mouth.

"Scream and we kill you," the burly man looked down in her eyes and saw that she would extra priced for such beauty. His quiet attempts were failed as Carlos burst through the room with his gun.

"Stay away form my child" He said pointing the gun at the three men in his daughter's room.

"Surely a price can be worked out" the man said, with a grin on his face.

"NEVER WILL I DO SUCH A THING! LEAVE MY HOUSE!" Carlos roared. He counted to 5 but the men rushed him and shot him in the other room. They soon found wife but decided she wouldn't be worth the trip.They heard a baby crying in Isabella's room and soon the baby;s muffled cries were silenced.

The men plundered the house and took the frightened Isabella to their boat. They dragged in a dirt covered wagon and rode her down into the docks. Isabella looked around her eyes filled with tears as she and other girls were dragged to the boat. She remembered that her mother said in times of despair. To never beg and hold your head high. She wiped her tears and refused to give the kidnappers the satisfaction of her sadness, as they brought the captives on the boat. They touched their bodies to see if anything was wrong with them, but at the same time they enjoyed feeling them. As Isabella reached the inspection point the man took special care in making sure she was normal. He slid his hand from her chest to her chest and groped each mound. Smiling his hand moved from the stomach to in between the legs. After getting his fix he pushed her along on the boat. She was moved to a small cabin with 20 other women and she felt their pain and miser radiate throughout the room, in the doorway stood the man who had murdered her father. She never felt so violated before, normally occasional stares from other boys at school made her blush but these men's stares and touches made her sick. The boat was fairly large. She and the other women were shoved into a large room at the bottom of the boat. It contained 30 beds and twelve lamps.

"SHUT UP WENCHES AND LISTEN!" In his loudest voice. Everybody quieted to hush whimpering and involuntary shaking.

"You're going to be sold as slaves to people in Europe. You will trained first and then turned over for auction. Thus process will take 4 years. I suggest you make yourselves at home" He said. He thought to himself that maybe he would take on just for himself. Isabella almost choked. This boat would never be home.

"You are expected to clean after yourselves and take of yourselves. Anyone caught unruly will be spoiled and thrown overboard," said the man and then he left. Isabella moved around to find a small spot in the room and curled up holding the doll tightly. The cold breezes that came in between the cracks sung her to sleep.


	4. Escape from Reality

A/N. I have a lot of chapters. More reviews the more chapters

-1814 London-

Edward sat on his piano playing the latest pieces of music he received in the mail. His finger moved magically across the boards. The music engulfed the room as the serenade of notes danced in ears of the people listening. Everybody clapped in applause even his egotistical brother Emmett let out an round of applause. He noticed his parents were especially happy and they were standing next to a girl with strawberry blond hair. He got up and headed towards his brother to see if he could explain who was the guest. Normally Carlisle and Esme would walk over to congratulate him but this evening they were talking to a young lady. He noticed a red haired female staring down Emmett.

"Emmett why are Carlisle and Esme so happy " he said his eyes still looking at the blond woman.

"Thats your wife,well your future one" he said. His face was serious not the childish expression Emmett wore. Edward stood there in disbelief, how could they make a decision like that before they told him.

His parents waved him over the area of them and motioned for the group to head to the private tea room. While the rest of the guest mingled in the entertainment room. When they arrived the woman sat next to Esme while Carlisle took a seat next to Edward. Carlisle and Esme looked nervously at each other and then they motioned to speak.

"Edward we have wonderful news" Esme beamed. She now held the girls hand tighter.

"We have sealed the engagement between you and Laureli" Carlisle spurted out. He looked at his parents and took his attention towards Laureli. Her blond hair cascaded down her back and her tan skinned looked odd against the couch they were sitting on. Nonetheless she looked kinda of pretty in retrospect. However he knew his opinion would mean nothing, this was how life was and how he would accept this. After the seemingly long pause, Laureli stood up and asked Edward for a conversation in private. They went into Carlisle's study. His parents making a decision this big and they inform him at the last minute.

"Hello" Edward said looking down into her eyes. His musical voice dazzled her and she was left speechless. She tried to speak but was still lost his eyes. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing that excited him

"Edward Do you think I am worthy of marriage" Laureli asked. She was in awe of his beauty and never wanted to stop looking at his perfection. She had heard rumors of their beauty but never envisioned being this close.

He didn't want to reject outright even though honestly she didn't mean anything to him. He tried to work around the question. For whatever he said now might haunt him for a while.

"Everybody is worthy of marriage" He said pronouncing each word as if it was a song.

"Thank you" she choked out. His emerald eyes captured hers and she was lost in them. His well defined body made her quake with emotions. His hair fell handsomely on his face and his face was She felt as if she was going to explode right there. She wanted to feel him everywhere she didn't dare try. It would be heres soon enough. He seemed as if he wasn't faintly aware of the her.  
The stood there looking around. She couldn't say anything. She was intoxicated by his scent. Edward turned to her.

"Its time to leave the guest are departing as we speak" He turned towards her face and whispered "Good night"

She stood there breathlessly. Shocked by his ability to control her so easily. She walked down the hall and out the doors to front gate where she was carried home. Edward went .to the room that Esme and Carlisle were sitting in and looked at that as if they had slapped him.

Carlisle stood and faced Edward "how did it go, Shes lovely isn't she" He said turning to Esme.

Edward look at his dad and mom. "She was okay" He didn't want to protest. It was going to happen anyway without his consent.

"Great then the engagement will be party will commence next week." He and Esme stood up to leave.

"How come Emmett isn't being whisked off into marriage" he asked.

"Emmett is" Carlisle said

"To who" Edward his head now hurting from this little session. It was to much to take in, just yesterday he worried about hurting himself on the horses and now 24 hours later. He is engaged.

"You remember that red-haired women Charlotte, she was also engaged to Emmett tonight" Esme placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed him goodnight. They left Edward in the room to ponder the his thoughts.


	5. I swear

Escape from Reality

-1815 The Sea-

The journey had been has started three years ago. The ship held many haunting memories for her. The smell of misery still filled the air after what felt like an eternity. Isabella remained strong throughout journey remembering her mother's advice to never beg and to always value yourself. She felt the pain of the women on the boat. Each one held a different story maybe complex enough to evoke feelings. The room in which they were kept once had 20 women. Four had a died of disease, Isabella remembered looking in the face of a girl named Antonia she looked so peaceful as Isabella held her hand. She was a pale color when she whispered his goodbye and looked so peaceful lying there. Isabella and her were on good terms. We always shared what food we were thrown from above and provided each other with warmth on cold nights. We were treated like common animals living in filth staying in the same ragged clothing as when we came on the ship. The crew took immense pleasure in torturing one girl to the extent of her death. Her raven hair fell over her lifeless after the crew took turns pleasure themselves. We heard her screams and yells for mercy ,but we couldn't do anything. Antonia was the reason Isabella didn't give up home then. The night replays in my mind everyday. Everyone was so shaken until they heard a splash coming from the top. That confirmed that she was dead and with every dead body it was thrown over into the water to sink the bottom of the sea floor. Where they could rest peacefully for the rest of time. I looked down on the floor and back up at the ceiling. The rotting wood played a menacing role in the sinisterness. There stood thirty beds and two tables. Huddled in small groups the rest of the women. Isabella looked around at her own circle of companions. My eyes greeted the face of Messa , she was a year older than I was. She wasn't taken however her family gladly sold her. Would that make her situation less dark than hers Isabella wondered. She looked like a skeleton in the moonlight well they all did but they managed to survive. Her gaze fell upon two women sitting next to Jan. They had similar stories but in the rags of happiness sometimes emerged from their faces. Isabella leaned against Jan and fell asleep. The next morning began as any other.

"Get up you filthy rats" screeched a wiry man with a drawn machete. He ordered the women against the wall to check for infection or health issues. After fiercely grouping the others he moved on to Isabella. He placed his hand on her chest and felt his way around.

"Spread your legs" He commanded and she did as she was told reluctantly taking each step outwards. He felt her inner thighs and softly moaned at his touch. Isabella resisted the urge to attack, her willpower became stronger with each day until finally she had no feeling when he touched her there. She began comparing herself to a toilet good for nothing more than someone's dirty intentions. He sighed content with his work and left. She thought about trying to kill herself but she didn't want her family's effort to die in vain. The murder replayed in her mind over and over again. Messa woke Isabella from her screaming and comforted her until she fell asleep.

"Isabella I cant stand seeing you touched like that day after day" Messa said. She felt like Isabella's older sister and her protector. She never had anything that was her own and considered Isabella only hers. She was there the day her doll was destroyed by the burly man and she was there to comfort Isabella the whole night and after her friend died from disease. She took Isabella's parental role.

"Don't do anything about it, I wouldn't want for any of us to get hurt" Isabella said her mind set on escape after all of the years.

"But Isabella we are hurt everyday by them there is nothing left for but to become slaves" Messa said .As soon as she said it she saw the light in Isabella's eyes that her hope for running away was still strong. No matter what happened it only ignited her passion for freedom.

"No we all have destiny and I plan to get the both of us out of her" Isabella said in her soft voice.

"Isabella- I" Messa began

"Leave it Messa, Promise me you will never leave me alone" said Isabella

"Your all I have left, I'll never leave you." Messa said. She looked at Isabella's brown eyes and smiled. She knew that staying together would be an impossibility after auction assuming that they survived the trip. She didn't dare utter these words out loud. She felt a strange obligation to shield Isabella from the inevitableness day continued, rising only to eat stale bread with water or to use the waster bucket. When nightfall crept around,Isabella and Messa slept side by side to keep themselves warm against the cool ocean nights. Isabella awoke to find that not only was she laying on the floor but there was no sign of Messa. She got and looked around the small room. She searched frantically for her but Messa was no where to be found. Finally the day came to a close and Isabella layed sprawled on her bunk alone and cold. Isabella laid flat and moved around until she felt something crumpled in her side. She found a note from Messa.

_Isabella,_

_I have a bad feeling about the coming day. I feel it with such intensity.  
If anything happens to me. I want you stay strong and try not to bring  
harm to yourself. I'll always be with you Isabella. I love you and never  
give up on your dream._

_With all my love,_

_Messa_

Isabella held the note and reread thirty times over. She wondered what happened to Messa and wondered if she would ever come back to her. Isabella slumped into bed and stayed there. Watchings the sun rise and set in a continuing motion. Her mind occasionally wondered of the whereabouts of Messa. Isabella sat on the dirty floor and looked around the room. Only to her surprise to be touched by someone on her back. She jumped and turned to see who it was.

"Are you looking for you friend" the older woman asked. Her face showed her journey through life. Each line,scar, or mark had its place in her life.

"Yes Do you know where she is" Isabella hopefully praying that her friend was alive. No longer hoping but desperately pleading when she saw the look on the woman's face go grim.

She looked at Isabella for a while and realized the child didn't know what happened to her. She felt sympathy for the girl. Decided to tell her.

"She was taken by the crew during the night and they pleasured themselves with her body. She died before the moon faded into the horizon." She placed her hand on her shoulder. "shes in a better place now"

Isabella took a step back and clutched her heart. She fell back and cried into a ball. Her hysterics echoed throughout the ship alarming some of the crew. People in the room took notice of her mental state. Thoughts circulated throughout her mind. Those bastards killed what was the closest thing she had to a family in the world. Had they not a heart. She wanted to kill them. She wanted them to suffer as they had made he women whose lives they had felt. She wanted revenge but she remembered the note. She rolled over cried. Messa you promised never to leave me. You promised. Isabella screamed. She found warmth in the corner of the boat. The same corner she sat in when she came on the boat. It felt familiar as she adjusted to a new position. Despite the malnutrition, she had flourished into a woman at the tender age of fifteen. However her heart had a recent wound that wouldn't heal soon and that left her into an almost sullen trance state. She curled up into a ball and looked at into the sky. Her sleep interrupted by a loud voice commanding her to get up.

A/N Review Please. it lets me know people are actually reading this. I have more chapters but I dont know if people want to see them. First Fanfic play nice  
_  
_


	6. Why

Updated Version

Timely Bliss

-1816 London-

Oh Edward she thought silently. She looked at him for eying him. Her eyes work there way from his irresistible hair to his nicely built body. Her eyes filled with lust at the mere thought of Edward. She was getting closer to the wedding only a year away. Edward was eating breakfast but stopped abruptly when he noticed she was still and hadn't touched.These thoughts ran through her mind, He would be the forbidden fruit she would bite into.

"Do you plan to starve yourself to death?" Edward said his voice filled with sarcasm. He noticed her sitting there staring at him. From the look in her eye, he could tell what she was thinking of.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was not paying attention." she replied scared that she might have ruined things. She worked extra going the extra mile to please him. She always came her from her house in the morning and left late a night . She watched as he turned his head to the window and continued to eat breakfast. She wondered if he felt any attraction towards her the way she had a strong infatuation with him.

"I am going out with Emmett," Edward swiftly said. He rose and left the mansion to meet to Emmett outside who was in the stables messing with the horses. He walked over to see the new crop of stable girls and decided harmless flirting wouldn't do much harm. He felt as he did before he wasn't a one woman man. No matter how hard she tried. Laureli left her chair to follow Edward. Edward walked into the meadow leaving Laureli in the dining room confused.

"Emmett I see you have found a place comfortably." Edward snorted. Edward's eyes scanned the area and noticed two new girls attending to horses. He decided to preoccupy his time and have a little fun.

"Hello, what are your names?" he said the girls after flashing a smile that caused them to almost faint. They hesitated not knowing what to say. The girls looked at him in awe. He was THE Edward Cullen and they were less than two inches from him.

"Madeline and Chelore." they spurted out and they quickly returned to their work. They didn't want to be fired after being dazzled and dumped by the infamous Cullens but they couldn't stop staring at his face.

"Well I think we should get better acquainted if your going to be here for a while," Emmett said from behind Edward. Edward and Emmett took their hands and charmed them all the way to their rooms. They never thought twice about their engagements as they walked through the grove of trees.

Laureli stood there in shock. Edward was taking another women to bed in front of her. She felt jealousy rise beneath her but she was powerless if she confronted him the marriage would be off. She didn't want to marry Edward but she had no choice. She thought back to her first love but banished the thought completely. Laureli looked at herself and gathered that it was not on her side that issues were on. Nothing serious she thought. She rose from the dining table and went to the library. She grabbed a women's novel and distracted herself from the scene playing down the hall.

Edward brought the girl into his room and sat her down on his bed. "I'll be back," He whispered in her ear. He looked over at his latest conquest. She was a very good looking servant. Nonetheless after this she would be switched to another. He walked into his bathroom saw his room maiden cleaning the privy. She was to devastated to look at him. She was another one of his many conquests. The pain she felt after he kicked her out of his bed was still throbbing in her heart. He left the bathroom and stripped down to his boxers. The girl was intoxicated by his scent. She looked at him with innocent hypnotized eyes. He walked over to her on the bed, she shuddered at his touch and felt him come on to her. He began when the girl became fully aroused.

"I'll take care you," he whispered in her ear. She groaned and subdued to his body.

Carlisle walked by Edwards room on his way to dinner. He knew obviously what was going on. He had his share mistresses before he married Esme. All of them paled in comparison to his Esme. He wonder if Edward would feel the same way. After all Edward would have to be married to occupy one his many estates. He walked down the hall to see an agitated yet comfortable Laureli reading a book. He sensed her distress and walked over

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Carlisle asked She lowered her book to bow and sat back down.

"Yes I am just peachy,"she said. However she was thinking the hell I am. I can't stand the fact he is screwing yet another whore. Its customary for this to happen. I wish he would look at me like that. Maybe I should wear more naughty clothing and flirt more. Her anger was written in her face in bold but Carlisle knew it would have to be Edward to comfort her.

"Alright then," Carlisle said. He knew she was bothered but those feelings would fade with time. He had more important manners to deal with at the time. Ships filled with fresh new slaves were coming to London in a couple of days and He wanted to receive the best. He also needed to replace the slaves seduced by Edward and Emmett. Only the cook and Alice managed to remain on his estate time after time. Buying slaves was a difficult task. There was the bidding,"inspection,and actually taking them home. However, Since he was getting old he decided to let Emmett come along with him. Emmett had finished with his affair unlike Edward who was wrapped up in the moment. He walked towards the recreational area only to find Emmett flirting with yet another damsel.

"Emmett come, we have to head down the auction house, its time you learned first hand," Carlisle said. Emmett had broken his hold on the woman's waist. He preceded to put on the rest of his clothes and met Carlisle in the main hall.

"Your old enough to select and purchase slaves," Carlisle said nonchalantly. Emmett stiffened but then relaxed. He couldn't defy Carlisle even if he tried.

"I guess," Emmett said reluctantly. He didn't care where they can from as much as how they looked. He wondered about Edward joining but then remembered he was still with the stable. He moved out towards the horse and .Carlisle joined momentarily and with the wave of his hand he motioned the driver to commence. The trip was rocky and was silent until Emmett spoke.

"How do you actually buy one?" his mind wondered at that. He smirked at the thought of fresh girls. They wore out so quickly. Once they were finished with, they were sold or given away as gifts. He frowned slightly at Alice who remained stubborn despite his many attempts.

"Its a better to see than to explain," he said relieved to see his son wasn't opposed. Emmett nodded quietly in agreement ride took one hour. When the carriage stopped in auction house and the driver opened the door and placed a mat for them to step on. They walked side by side into the building filled with cigar smoke,laughter,crushed dreams and the stench of alcohol. Carlisle directed Emmett towards their family's own reserved area of the auction house. They sat down in area close to the stage.The announcer entered the stage and began to speak. Emmett looked disturbed at the sight before him.

"Ladies and esteemed Gentlemen," He said.

"We have here slaves from all over the world from the windy Switz alps to the tropical Belize," Emmett's interest level grew. I wonder what they look like he thought. The auction atmosphere was high, he felt a rush bidding for slaves. Carlisle looked pleased and ordered that it was profitable to buy more female than male but as long as I kept my pants on. The bidding went fast but it slowed to a stop when a girl stepped on a stage.

The announcer paused to stare at her but then returned to bidding. She was very hot for a slave. I wanted this one he thought.

"We have a beauty from Belize," people in the audience let out whistles and hollering. "She is hardworking and trained." He looked down in the crowd. "Start the bidding at twenty pounds.

Emmett stood up "50 pounds," quite startling Carlisle.

"100," someone yelled

"200," Emmett yelled

"300," Someone else said

"400," A man howled

"550," the same man rose his price. Emmett was getting frustrated.

"700," Emmett wasn't going to be beaten. Carlisle looked at his level of interest compared to the last slaves we had bought today. Carlisle began to worry about the real intentions for the woman

"780 pounds," someone in the back yelled.

The announcer turned and said "Going once going twice,"

"900 pounds!" Emmett almost screamed The announcer looked at him startled and said "Sold to the young gentlemen in the front." Relief fell over his face and Carlisle looked like he had seen a ghost. He was shocked by the scene that just played in front of him

"Your better at this then I thought," He smiled at him. The auction ended with the addition of seven slaves. His thoughts played on the girl from Belize. She was going last awhile, he said smiling to himself. He got up to leave when Carlisle pulled on his arm.

"Aren't you going to inspect the slaves?" he said. E followed him towards the stage area and walked down a hall. His hand began to turn the doorknob.


	7. Sold

SOLD

-1816 Sea-

The ship's daily monotonous routine continued until she heard the crew yelling with joy. What joy did they deserve, the pits in which she and the other occupied kept them from feeling nothing but misery. She kept herself from making friends. Those who were close to her had an odd way never coming back.

The ships incessant rocking ceased when the boat finally reached a stop. Nobody cheered when they realized the journey was over and that the rest of their existence would begin here. Everybody's hushed whimpering came to a halt when the blond crew member. Lined the remaining 14 women in shackles and chained them. She hadn't really seen each other in quality lighting for a long time and bathing was completely obsolete. They were thrust above deck and the fresh stung her lungs. The raw sun not filtered by the diminishing wood was a bittersweet sight to see. The light reminded her of the times she spent under the Belize sun. Planting fresh seeds in the wet earth. The memories caused an vaguely familiar feeling in her heart. They gave them commands to walk around hoping to get rid of the ghostly paleness that we all displayed but me of course she was naturally pale. Isabella looked directly into the sky watching the seagulls fly. She wanted to be like them ,free to be where your heart desired. Isabella fumbled around a bit trying to get the feeling in her legs . She stretched and looked around and thats when it hit me. They all looked horrid, our clothes were tattered due to the growth we had sustained during the trip. Everyone looked around hardly noticed ourselves in the waters reflection. Isabella hair was a stringy mess and my face and body were smudged with dirt.She was several pounds lighter than she was at home. Home Isabella shuddered at what happened to her family at home. If I hadn't promised dad nothing would happen to me then we would all be safe,but she no longer found closure in blaming herself.

"Come over dirty slaves," called the captain. He looked at them and frowned. He didn't bother to hide his disgust let alone change his tone of voice. The women moved toward the middle.

"Today is the day you will sent to your new masters," Her heart skipped at the word master. I knew it would happen but now that is was so close the thought scared me. He continued "You will sold at an auction house for whatever price you fetch." He smiled at her and she hide behind the woman who told her of Messa's death.

"When sold, you must obey your masters, you are nothing more than a tool to use and manipulate. They can do whatever they want with you. You must not speak unless spoken to and you must never look them in the eye. Such arrogance will result in flogging. We haven't had much trouble from this group and we don't expect any," He said a smile now emerging on his mouth. He walked toward them and ordered them to bath in the water. I walked towards the water and began to pour water upon my self. The cool water came within contact of my skin. It felt so heavenly, I managed to get the dirt and smell away from me. But the odor from my rags still remained she thought. A short while later,they alerted us it was time to go.

"Line up one behind the other." the blond man ordered. Mike noticed the girl with the brown hair. She was curvier and more breathtaking than before even with her thin figure. He wanted to take her on that deck but the captain warned against anyone touching her.

He led them towards a cattle wagon and herded us in there. Within the next three days they were transported to a large room filled with men women children and from the look in the eyes they had stories to tell. The women sat on the dusty floor of the dingy looking house and were chained individually . There must have been at least 200 people in that room. Isabella looked at her nails and began to chew on them when someone pulled her arm.

"Don' t do that," A blonde haired boy said. He was gorgeous underneath those dirty trousers he wore. He struck a cord with me because he was unusual pale like me.

"Why?" Isabella spurted out unconsciously regretting the instant it came out. His face turn into a slight smile

"This is my second time being sold, If they see that on a female she might be beaten by her new master". "I am sorry if I am disturbing you." He said as he began to turn away. Isabella reached her frail arm on his muscular bare shoulders and turned him around.

"Your very helpful thank you." I said. "Whats your story?" she asked wondering how a nice looking boy ended up in this hellish side of life.

"I am Jasper and am from France. My brothers and I were captured when we were eight years old. We were sold a horse ranch owner and we stayed there until he died weeks ago. I continued to stay on the ranch until my owner sold me in order to pay off his debts." he paused then talked "Whats yours, you looked so innocent?"

"I am Isabella from Belize. My family was killed during a raid and I was kidnapped at twelve years old. I was taken on a four year voyage and here I sit now," Isabella said she carefully took out any thing that could cause any more sympathy for him towards her. She didn't want him to feel any sympathy from him towards her. He moved as close as his chains would allow him to, he felt as if he was supposed to console her.

"Jasper you don't have to," Isabella said trying to detach myself.

"I know I don't but I want to." he said with such authority I blindly listened. We talked more about our families and how life was. He gave me tips and advice. It was only then I noticed my spare clothing and I blushed a deep red.

"Your very pretty when you blush," he said. That cause me to turn tomato red. Silence filled the once noisy room as a group of men with whips, guns and other weapons entered the room. The stood there with such arrogance that it made her stomach turn that they knew exactly what was the nature of their crimes.

"Wenches one the left,Men on the Right of the room NOW!" his voice roared. They ran to the walls scared of being hit. Isabella's face fell as she was separated from him. They were marched out of the room into a single line next to the males. Thats when she heard an anouncer speak.

"Ladies and esteemed Gentlemen," He spoke confidently on his wooden podium.

"We have here slaves from all over the world from the windy Switz alps to the tropical Belize," The audicence ooed and murmers filled the room. One by one each person was thrust upon the ship and sold at prices. Time passed quickly until she saw Jasper come up next. His selling bid was anounced and her stomach flopped at the bang of the gavel. Isabella scolded myself for getting too attached to quickly. The line progressed quickly and before she knew it Isabella was pushed upon stage.The anouncer gave me a look that made her certain he was undressing her with his eyes but her sparce outfit didn't leave much to the imagination.

His voice scared her when he spoke, "We have a beauty from Belize. She is hardworking and trained." His eyes looked greedily at the crowd. "Starting the bidding at twenty pounds."

A young bulky man in the front shot up and said "50 pounds,"

A man well in his fifties stood up said "One hundred pounds." Pretty soon rapid voices began to yell out prices. Each one more devestating than the next .

"200," The man in front said

"300," The old man again

"400," said a well dressed man with evil in his eyes. His intentions were clear when his eyes didnt leave her chest.

"700", The young man with a hunger in his said again.

"780 pounds," The man said again.

"900 pounds!" said the gentlemen in the front. He looked like animal the way his face was organized. Isabella preferred the younger bidder. Jasper told me that the younger are usually nicer but more careless than the older ones. Isabella was sent down the opposite side of the stage and pushed into a small room. She looked around the sunlit room and waited for something to happen. Jasper told her, she would be inspected here, but I cringed at what he told me inspection was. Suddenly her eyes turned at the sound of the doorknob turning.


	8. No

"Challenge"

-1816 London Auction House-

The hall narrowed as Emmett walked down the Inspection room hall. A room one the left contained slaves that they bought and Carlisle told him how the send in each slave one by one so buyers could check for any problems. He didn't really care about the rest of the slaves, just her. He turned the door handle and walked in to see that the girl was first. She was going to be fun, Her wavy brown hair fell to her slim waist. Her eyes were an exotic type of brown. Her lips form a pink pout on her pale skin. I walked towards her and looked down at her petite form. He walked around her, imagining every curve,line and shape on her body. Emmett turned to Carlisle and looked at her again. He moved closer to her and began to feel her face felt unreasonably smooth for a slave. Maybe she wasn't a slave all her life he thought. He moved her hair to feel her smooth neck and moved my fingers to feel her stomach. Thinking to himself where he would be laying his kisses later. Satisfied he told Carlisle that he was content with the buy and walked out into the other rooms filled with the other slaves they purchased. He merely glanced at each one, my mind was on the prize. Emmett stepped out to see the slaves were loaded and Carlisle was in the carriage waiting for him. Emmett entered the carriage and sat there mesmerized.

"Emmett, you made good choices"Carlisle said proudly.

"Yeah" Emmett sat. The rest of the ride was silent. When they arrived at the mansion. He walked up the stairs and turned to see Edward's latest fling running down the hall full of tears. It was typical It didn't affect him. Edward turned the corner obviously he was happy with himself. I walked past him but his look gave me away.

"What is it" Edward asked. Suspicious

"Nothing" Emmett said trying to leave before he got it out of him. He wanted her first not Edward.

"your hiding something Emmett, You didn't insult me and you look lost"He yelled after him. He caught up with him and wouldn't budge until he said something.

"screw you" Emmett said retorted. Emmett slammed his door in Edward's face leaving a look of curiosity on Edwards face. He better not go snooping around.

Edward walked away aware of something Emmett was hiding. He was determined to find out. He had heard from his room maid that Carlisle and Emmett went to slave auction. Was it something or someone he saw. At that moment Edward remembered Laureli that he left in the dining room. Edward pulled a butler and informed she was in the garden with Esme. Edward strolled down the hall and glanced out the window. He saw the new slaves being ushered into the rooms. Edward kept walking and met a depressed looking Laureli laying on a marble bench.

"May I steal Laureli for a moment"Edward. He really didn't want to talk to her but he had to keep good relations so that the marriage wouldn't be that horrible. He saw her face brighten and she quickly followed him let out a soft chuckle and returned to her violets. Edward took her into the sitting room and sat across from her.

"I wanted to know how you were feeling" He said to her. She looked bothered and smiled quickly.

"I am fine Edward" She said in her nicest voice. Why was he here now. Maybe He does love and is just confused. He may bed those other women but he comes to me every time Laureli thought. The thought was reassuring and she got up to leave. Nightfall was rapidly approaching.

"Good night Edward" she said

"Bye" He responded. She thought to herself is that all there is. Edward left the room the conversation with Emmett playing in his mind. He walked over to Emmett's room and listened to the door. He heard some talking and decided to listen in.

_What is her name  
How does she feel naked  
She is going to feel so good  
Wait till tomorrow_

Who is he talking about. Did he meet someone today. Edward started to walk away when I heard the metal click of the door.

"What is your problem Emmett" Edward said. Trying to read his face.

"You and your annoyingness" Emmett said

"First off its something else and thats not a word" Edward said smirking.

"Go kiss your Laureli, everyone knows you barely notice her" Emmett sneered.

"What about you,whens the last time you've seen her. A week maybe" Edward yelled.

"Go to hell Edward" Emmett roared shaking the room with his voice.

"Better yet I'll meet you there" Edward said content with himself. He went to bed skipping dinner. It takes a lot to mess with Emmett he thought to himself. I am going to get the bottom of it Edward muttered. He awoke the next to find Emmett had beaten him to breakfast. He sat down next to Laureli who also took notice of a mischievous wide grin on Emmett's face. Esme and Carlisle sat down shortly after.

"What are you so happy about" Edward said looking around to see anything out of the ordinary. He looked a Laureli and then back at Emmett.

"My happiness is none of your business and I would appreciate if you would control yourself so we can served breakfast" Emmett said smugly. There was no way he could have anticipated the pain of Edward not knowing something for once and the bliss from Belize.

"Whatever you have planned I will find out " He said putting an emphasis on the last four words.

"Time for breakfast" Carlisle injected motioning for the slaves to come over. The grin on Emmett's face grew impossibly wider. It started to creep out Edward.

"Dammit Emmett what the hell is going on" Edward yelled

"Nothing you should be worried about" Emmett said.

Frustrated Edward glared at Emmett putting the saying if looks could kill to use.  
The servants moved quickly out of Edward stopped when he noticed a new food preparer. She disappeared before he could a second look. Thinking nothing of it, He ate breakfast pondering Emmett's plans. Breakfast was silence only the loud expressions from Edward's face and the amused ones from Emmett's made any noises. Edward stormed out of the room looking furiously for anything wrong. Emmett sat there in the dining room roaring in laughter. Leaving a bewildered Laureli,Esme and Carlisle. They left and went to their respective places.

What is he planning Edward thought. He is not very smart so it must be simple but what is it. DAMN. I'll get an apple. Did I just think out loud. He is probably screwing with my mind Edward wondered. Edward walked towards the kitchen and saw something quick moved around he only saw the cook and from the looks of things she wasn't the one who moved around like that. Edward retrieved an apple and left the room. Only to see Emmett walking out towards the pasture. He followed him quieting his footsteps. He kept walking and Edward saw he was headed towards the stables. Was he following someone Edward wondered. He hid behind a tree. Thats when he saw what was the issue. What the hell was he doing Edward whispered.


	9. Wait

A/N: This chapter is told from Isabella's point of view

My pride is what I have left"

-1816 London-

I stood there shaking anticipating the people coming to the room. I was taught never to show fear I stood there moving around until I heard chatter and the sound of the metal door click. In walked the man in the front of the audience. Once I got a better look I took an assessment of his appearance, His clothes, and manner indicated higher class. His hair fell handsomely on his face but his looks were smeared by the mischievous grin on his face. He was accompanied by an older but nonetheless handsome man. He walked towards his huge shoulders blocking out most of the light. Startled I took a step back and looked down on the floor. Praying for it to end quickly. I stopped as he started to walk around me. His walk was professional but his face gave away his intentions. The older man stood by the door as if he was merely observing stopped and paused. I didn't dare look up but to many dismay I wasn't able to see his hand began to caress my face and then my neck. He stroked my stomach and ran his fingers through my hair. He seemed pleased with his moves. He stood back and walked towards the door.

"She's perfect Carlisle," He said. Then he left abruptly through the door. I took in all my emotions and began to feel my body finally react to his touch. How dare he. I sighed and reminded myself of my promise to Messa. What doesn't kill me can only make me stronger. A gruff man in the room and pulled me out the room and moved me towards a horse and carriage with a wagon attached. He pushed me down there and I sat there. Realizing I was being subjected the type of treatment that was given to a cow. The brought more slaves seeing the devastated faces of more until I saw one familiar.

"Jasper!" I cried out. Reaching towards him as he thrust into the wagon. He hugged me.

"Looks like its us two," I leaned over on him and rested on his shoulder. I had strange feeling of deja vu came over me realizing I once laid on Messa like this. I fought the tears coming to eyes and sighed when they disappeared. The ride was long but was nice. Now that the sun faded into the horizon cool air was blown towards us.

"Thanks Jasper," I said content with my decision to become close to him.

"No thank you Isabella It wont be so bad after with you around," Jasper said. Strangely Isabella felt like his sister he had known from day one. The wagon stopped and I saw the two men step out and to the grotesque mansion embellished with various forms of natural adornments on the outside. Jasper held me tighter when the wagon stopped and a tall man ordered us to step out. I stood next to Jasper I felt so safe with him.

"Listen now, Understand some things and your life will be happy here," he said. He took a step closer and his whip was more evident."First thing never look your masters in the eye or address them by their name, you only know them as Master or My lady. There are eight people who come or live here regularly and it is your duty to pamper them." he stepped back and looked down at us.

"Never speak unless spoken to,Never forgot your place and keep a honest naive appearance." He frowned suddenly "Thieves will be flogged and sold to a factory." He went over at least forty new rules and directed us towards an area of the house called the slave quarters. We entered the door and he removed our chains. He showed us our rooms and told us to pair up in groups of three. I saw one almost empty room it contained a small but beautiful girl. She looked at us and turned to the wall.

"You may stay here it just me and two other empty beds," She paused " My name is Alice."

" I am Isabella and he is Jasper," I sat down on the bed next to her and Jasper took the next available one. It was a hard but more comfortable than the accommodation I had grown to be used to. She looked me over and began to speak.

"The man you just heard is Garland, He is cruel avoid him at all costs," She stood up and turned towards me "If you don't want to leave here, stay out of the Cullen's beds." She sat down and looked at Jasper and back at me. She suddenly looked alarmed and left the room in a dash. I got up on my bed and leaned on Jasper shoulder. The chestnut colored blanket looked weird compared to everything else in the room.

"Jasper promise you wont desert me." I said. Her heart wasn't ready to open up but I felt like this only when I laid on her father's chest years ago.

"I wont." He said a faint smile on his lips. Isabella's hair reminded him of his brother's short wavy brown hair. Exhausted from the strenuous days before they practically collapsed into their beds. They hardly woke when Alice returned three hours later. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them knocked out. She hadn't prepared a speech for her sudden disappearance. Esme wasn't a hard one to please but she did have a heart of gold compared to other slave owners. She looked at Jasper and saw how beautiful he looked on his bed. She wanted to reach over and touch Jasper but refrained from doing so. She slept comfortably sleeping so close to her version of an angel.

The hot rays of the sun beat down on my face as I awoke. Jasper looked so calm and so did Alice. Maybe they were having the same dream. However that was interrupted with a loud whistle and they both jumped Alice. Alice looked frantic and started straightening herself.

"Don't stand there clean yourselves up and report to the hall thats the wake up whistle," She handed me and Jasper a washcloth. "They will assign you to your positions."

"Hurry lateness is very bad especially on a first day," she ushered as towards the main hall and she then disappeared up the staircase. The man from yesterday came and I shuddered of Alice's warning. I saw that all the people from the wagon were also there a loud whistle that hurt my ears and I turned the man again.

"Today you will be assigned to your positions." He said gruffly. He had several cuts on his face possibly from shaving. One by one he listed out jobs. Finally he turned to me and Jasper.

"You girl will be working in kitchen and boy you will be working in stables." he ordered and left us there. Wondering where each was located until he came back pointing out each location. I walked down 2 hallways and went up a flight of stairs. The kitchen looked nothing like the one Momma had at home. An old woman looked at me and then walked towards me.

"Put your hair in a tie first," She handed me a ribbon and followed suit "Next I want you take these trays out in front of the masters. The normal server is ill and she cant be trusted with food. Normally you will be doing things such as peeling and chopping all sorts but today you will serve. Don't look them in the eye and quickly get in and get out."

"Yes-" I paused.

"You can call me Lily or cook,"

" I am Isabella,"

"A pretty name for a pretty girl. Its shame that this life was chosen in the heavens for you," She turned to her work and handed me 5 platters. I did as I was told and quickly served the food. Not looking at any of them. However I did feel the stares of two pairs of eyes. I rushed back to the kitchen and the cook gave me food. She said I had one hour to move around but she said that I must remain out of sight.

"Do you know how to get to the stables?" I asked thinking of Jasper.

"Straight down the servant staircase and straight out." she said.

"Thank you," I said and I sprinted out the door. Only to slip back inside the kitchen when I heard someone muttering. I stood against the door not daring to look out.

_What is he planning.  
He is not very smart so it must be simple  
But what  
I'll get an apple_

I panicked when I heard him coming for an apple. I hid in the pantry closet while the cook gave me a weird look and turned back. I heard some fumbling and I waited a while before I stepped out of the closet. The kitchen was empty except for the cook. I sneaked out to meet Jasper in the stables. I ran across the long field, I didn't want to waste anymore time than necessary.

"Jasper." I called out . I waited and looked around no Jasper. I waited and called out his name some more. Then someone grabbed my waist.

A/N: More ReviewsFaster Updates.


	10. It begins

A/N: Sorry about chapter 6 and 8. I posted the same chapter twice I posted the correct chapter 8. Its my ff i am still getting used to uploading. Reviews are helpful. I am doing the rest of the chapter in third person to avoid confusion. I am thinking about changing the first half the chapters to third person, tell whether you think I should or not. Sorry about the long AN.

Infatuation

-Cullen Manor 1816-

I peeked behind the oak tree to spy on the Emmett. His above normal stupidity was driving me crazy. I saw him walking towards a servant. He was walking slowly as if he wanted to surprise her. I have never seen her before. Her back was turned, she was calling someone Casper maybe. He walked closely trying not to crush the fallen leaves on the ground. He picked her up and whispered something in her ear. He sat her down and began to fondle her face. She collapsed on the ground and I looked at her and laughed. Was she the reason he was acting more idiotic. A simple girl, maybe its her face but that doesn't make a difference she just a slave. Why did she fall? Was she tired or was it the shock from Emmett? He looked at her body so more and turned towards the house. I moved around the tree at an angle and waited for him to enter the house. I looked back at the girl and noticed she was still unconscious. A blonde hair body came near her and carried her off. I don't know what the hell is going on but something is definitely not right. I walked towards the house to the library. I was bored having lost sight of Emmett and decided to check on Laureli who was planning our engagement party. When I turned the corner, the brown hair girl ran into me and starting speaking out a thousand sorries and apologies.

"I am sorry my lord. My clumsiness disgraced you. Please forgive," she said keeping her head down to the ground. Come to think of it, what DOES she look like. I was about to pear in her face but she ran off towards the kitchen. I slowly walked into the kitchen and walked towards her. I stopped in front of her to talk to her but she tensed up and I stepped back and left. I walked down the hall and stopped in front of Emmett's room which was wide open. I peeked inside to see a sadistic looking Emmett lying on his beige floor. The air was foul with a foreign substance.

"I saw your little episode," I said leaned against his door frame.

"I don't know what your talking about," he said plastering on a innocent tone.

"Your acting like a jackass over a servant," I said awaiting his response. He jumped up and got into my face. His eyes were two inches away from mine.

"You don't know what your talking about and I suggest. You go pay attention to whats her name before you she runs off." He shoved towards me towards the door. I scoffed idiot under my breath. I wondered what made her different. I moved to the wing of house used for celebrations. Laureli and Esme sat there discussing plans with Esme's servant in the background.

"Edward!" she almost yelled cheerfully knocking the Alice girl to the ground. She steadied herself and Alice glared at Laureli but she caught herself. I swear that girl did that on purpose. She has been working my nerves demanding to know where Edward was every waking moment. Why cant she stay home like Emmett's wife. I took a step back and noticed Esme's tea was almost finished. I started to pour some but she said I was dismissed until lunch time. I walked out of the room and looked out the window. It was Jasper he looked so heavenly taming the horses. His hair flowed in the wind. His muscles not hidden his rags. If only he could be mine, but he is already taken by Isabella. I turned around quickly when I heard arguing coming from the room. I leaned against the door to listen

_What do you mean maybe we should postpone the wedding  
I am not calling off the party tomorrow just the wedding I need to work out somethings  
You just want to bed more servants don't you._

I heard footsteps coming and I docked behind a vase. Edward came out and his face filled with anger. He looked outside once and stormed off to his room. Even though it was loud the sound was still chilling. Lunch was less than a couple of minutes away judging by the smells from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to chat with Isabella for a few minutes to try to get some information on Jasper **sigh. **I walked into the kitchen and saw Isabella standing there. From the look on her face it looks like she was on cloud nine. I took her arm and moved into the hallway. The sunshine coming intensified the her hair color.

"How are you fairing in the kitchen?" I said

"It is pretty good," Isabella replied

"How is Jasper?" I said

"Alice, he is single if your wondering," She said. I blushed red

"Oh no, I um was just wondering," I said

"Don't worry he likes you too," Isabella said but she moved to the kitchen it was lunch time. Since the old server was back I wouldn't get to see her until the evening.

I walked down the hall suddenly hating the windows that tortured me with images of the heavenly Jasper. I opened the door and saw Laureli and Esme sitting there looking at me.

"My ladies, lunch is ready to be served." I said humbling myself and I exited to the dining room where I would be serving the female side of the table. I stood in the background as the silver platters were placed on a tray. I waited for what seem liked hours for all Cullens to arrive. Edward was still moody, Emmett was slightly ticked but cheerful. Esme and Carlisle looked picturesque sitting down. Laureli her face full of venom glared at Edward. I waited for Carlisle signal for me and the other server to began the meal. His hand waved but stopped when Emmett left the table and went into the hallway after looking around room like a madman.


	11. The chase

Hes not going to hold me down

-1816 Cullen Manor-

I called his name out once more. Someone picked me up in a steel grip. I smiled to myself Jasper surprised me but when he leaned in. Something was wrong he smelt different and I realized it wasn't Jasper. I started shaking as I slowly turned around. I looked to see the man at the auction house. His smile was devious as his roaming hands.

"You smell nice for a slave. Your skin is so soft. Let me treat you real nice." He whispered. I looked around for a Jasper and my head starting spinning. His breath was alluring, He set me on the ground and moved his hand along my lips. It was to much to take in. I couldn't take this in, my eyes closed and I fell to the ground. I didn't want to stand up, afraid of what might happen but I knew this would buy me some time until I escaped to freedom. I felt another pair of cool hands carry me. I opened my eyes to see Jasper with a worried look on his face.

"Bella are you alright? I saw him touching you. I wanted to do something but I didn't want to get in trouble. If they sold me I wouldn't see you anymore." Jasper said. The look of worry still not escaping his face.

"Jasper I am fine," I said. Not wanting to let him worry about me. Besides the ride was nice and autumn air felt good against face.

"Isabella there was someone hiding behind the tree I think he was watching the whole thing." He placed me on the ground and looked at her. Her face grew grin and she rapidly rose up.

"No, I have to leave. The Kitchen. She is going to be mad if I'm late," Isabella said sputtering out words. She ran into the house, leaving a confused Jasper behind. He signed and returned to picking up after the animals. I started jogging once in side careful not to break or shattering anything. I stopped when I felt something hard that I ran into. I looked down and sat it was the boy who was peaking behind the tree. I was so scared of being whipped. I starting saying sorry. Each I said it, I felt my integrity gone down. I ran to the kitchen, I felt his eyes never leaving my back. I went into the kitchen when a barrage of smells drifted into my nose.

"On time. You might not be as lazy as I first thought," she said looking at me with questionable eyes. She wrinkled her nose "Did you happen to carry the stable with you?"

"I am sorry, " I said relieved.

"I need you to chop the onions and tomatoes. Then start on grinding peppers." She said pointing towards the chopping board. I began to carefully cut the vegetable but I stiffened when I heard someone enter the room. The person walked behind stopped and then left.

"Isabella did you do something I should know about?" She left the black pot stove and walked towards me. She leaned on a counter expecting an answer.

"I don't know I really don't know," I said millions of thoughts racing through my mind. My thoughts began to fade but I steadied my chopping. The cook walked over to inspect Isabella's work. She walked back to her area and began to mix the ingredients. Today was preparation for tomorrow's engagement party. It looks like the Cullen boys have started to notice her beauty as well. From the looks of it, she has rested well. Not many women can boast that. I took her chopped ingredients and mixed them in my sauce. I wondered about this girl. She seemed half dead especially with her pale skin but then again all the Cullens had the same pale skin.

"What is your story?" I asked her.

"I was born in Belize. One day I was kidnapped and before I knew it I am here" she said before turning her back." The way her eyes looked when she told me, let me know something else was there not just the illusion she failed to portray. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Isabella time heals all wounds, soon everything will be numb and you will the time go bye quickly," Isabella brushed off the cook's hand and stepped forward.

"Nothing can erase my pain, thank you for your concern," I sat there dumbfounded by the harsh tone in my voice. I began to think about what to say to apologize but Alice walked in. Her pretty smiling face help take some of the tension out of the kitchen. She dragged me out.

"How are you fairing in the kitchen" she said

"It is pretty good" I said

"How is Jasper?" I said. I saw her eyes light up and that when I noticed she liked him a lot.

"Alice he is single if your wondering," I said with a playful tone. She blushed and I slightly chuckled

"Oh no, I . . .um was just wondering," she said trying to cover up but I failed miserably.

"Don't worry he likes you too," I said. I moved towards the kitchen after seeing the cook wave me over.

"Take this to the dining table and get out of sight until dinner. Come back around four." I did as I was told and headed down the hall after placing the food. Only to come in contact with loud footsteps. I started to walk faster but the footsteps grew louder until an authoritative told me to halt.


	12. Oh no

A/N I changed the story to 3rd person. Thanks to the people who reviewed and helped me out. R&R Please. All I can say for the next 2 chapters is poor Bella.

"Hunt"

-1816 Cullen Manor-

Emmett stepped out of the dining room. His slight frustration that the girl he has been following was not serving dinner. His footsteps echoed throughout the long hallway. His eyes darted towards the brown haired beauty walking ten feet ahead of him. Even in her rags her body had sensual way of moving. It caused him to think with his libido instead of his head.

"Stop now" Emmett ordered Isabella. Emmett marched towards her not noticing a peeking Edward peeking from a door nearby. He walked slowly towards her and spun her around she didn't bother looking at his face. Emmett lifted up her chin and gazed into her exotic eyes. Her skin felt soft in his hands.

"Whats your name" Emmett his eyes moving up and down her body.

"I-I-Isabella" she said. Her eyes filled with fear, she began to shake. He turned around and started walking.

"Follow me" He said walking towards his room. His rich fantasies circled throughout his mind. She would be his captive and he would free her slowly from her clothes. He would finally satisfy the burning desire in his pants. He was stopped by an amused Edward leaning against his bedroom.

"What do you think your doing" Edward said changing his position walking closer to Isabella to get a view of her face. Emmett took a protective stance in front her, increasing Edward's growing curiosity.

"None of your damn business, get into the room" he ordered blocking Isabella from Edward's view.

" A little feisty we are huh?" Edward said. He wondered what made this one special. Most of the time Emmett wouldn't take this much time to get what he wanted. Emmett stormed off into his room, leaving Edward standing in the hallway without a response.

He saw her standing near the window. He walked towards her, eventually forcing the gap between them to close. Emmett moved his hand from her stomach to her thigh. Moving it slowly. He began to lean in closer. Emmett began to kiss her slowly her skin felt so good against his lips. His eyes caught something reflecting in the window. It was Carlisle,Esme,Edward and Laureli looking horrified at him. He stopped and step back and noticed her facial expression. She ran out of the room. Emmett eyes followed but stopped when he looked at the looks on his family's and soon-to-be sister-in-law face.

"All this commotion " Carlisle asked. He knew something was between him and the girl ever since the auction. He looked at Emmett expectantly for an answer but was only met with a hard stare. Since they knew he wasn't going to give them answers they all left his room. He began to pace back and forth in his room. He was being disgraced in front of his family over her. Who does she think she is he thought. Making me have to chase her around. Frustrating me and talking back to me, I am the master. As he moved around the room . His thoughts grew deeper and his intentions darker. Simple I'll take it, My property and I can do whatever I want. No more of Edward's insults. Then I can get back to marrying whats her name. He sat on his bed, his fist clenching even hard until his butler came to clean his room. He left the butler to work and left the room he wanted to think in peace. He passed by the foyer and caught the pitiful stares of Carlisle and Esme. He sat in the library looking around the room and finally grabbing a volume. Awaiting for the time to come.

Edward,Laureli were standing in the ballroom. Laureli was busy chattering about what she wanted done to the place. While Edward stood there nodding to whatever she said, his mind wasn't focused on the party tomorrow. It was on Emmett on the brink of insanity and the girl behind it. Laureli paused.

"Edward dear are you paying attention, I said we need about four servers.. She looked at his eyes and saw that his emerald eyes were not focused on topic. She stomped her foot.

"Edward" she said again. Laureli moved in front of him

"Edward" she said her patience going down. She began to wave her hand frantically in front of him.

"EDWARD" She yelled. Looking for some type of response. He still looked lost. Throwing down her papers. She didn't dare touch his body, it still felt so forbidden to her.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME" She roared her losing her patience. He snapped out of it and turned towards her.

"Sorry" He said" so you want wine served" Quickly trying to cover up the mishap.

"Edward I said that twenty minutes ago, If your not going to listen. Could you please get four servers" she said. The color from her face faded and she walked around the room thinking of the possible changes needed to be made before tomorrow. Edward walked out of the room and Laureli stood there.  
She sat on a chair the fiddling with her hair, something she hasn't done in years. His behavior was nothing but strictly polite she thought. Emmett showed more affection to a slave than Edward did to her. She was nervous, she thought back to the boy she fell in love with and how her father had him sent out of town because he was a commoner working as cabin boy on one of her father's ship. She knew how she had no choice in who she married. Money is power in Europe. Edward was handsome but she felt empty when she was with him. In 2 years the most affectionate thing she received from him was him accidentally placing his hand on hers. She stared around the room and felt her stomach rumble. She walked to the dining room and waited there for dinner to be served. Edward walked around looking for the person in charge in servants. He saw Alice his mother's personal slave walking.

"You there stop" Edward said in authoritative voice. Alice stood still and turned to him her eyes facing the ground.

"I am putting you in charge of getting four servers for the party to serve" He said. Edward walked off before she acknowledge or protest his demand. Alice stopped and thought about three people she could find. She first thought Isabella,Chelore and Jasper. She wanted to be with Jasper but she was so nervous. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest when she saw him. The way his body was perfectly sculpted almost a perfect match to hers. She stood still until Edward waked away. Edward looked around for Laureli he found her in the dining room looking impatient. Her eyes widened with delight when she saw him. Edward looked at her with pity, he didn't really have anything in common with her nor did they exactly meet eye to eye. She looked happy to see him, He came out of necessity

"Edward you've come to wait with me" she said cheerfully. She thought he felt guilty for ignoring her today, a faint blush went over her cheek.

Edward stopped for a minute and decided to lie "yes, I've come to wait with you" Edward didn't like to lie but she looked really happy. They sat there in silence. She made googly eyes at him. Carlisle and Esme joined in a short while after.

"How are you two, I trust everything is well" Esme said her eyes looking at Edward's bored disinterested ones.

"Yes everything is perfect" Laureli said beaming with unbridled joy glad that she thought Edward was finally coming around.

"Great then I expect the party shall go smoothly"Carlisle said . Charlotte walked into the room and took a seat next to Edward. Her long red hair flowing to her waist. Her passion filled midnight blue eyes stared down Laureli's. Edward watching the little episodes and muttered idiots under his breath.

"Hello Charlotte How have things been " Esme asked not really caring for answer. Esme didn't really like Charlotte but she wanted to keep communication lines open in case grandchildren were born.

"Fine, where is Emmett he should be here by now" Charlotte practically Esme. She looked around the room and huffed in anticipation. Everyone waited fiddling around with their forks and place mats until a surprisingly calm Emmett entered the room. His broad shoulder were lest tense than usual but that changed when Charlotte attacked him.

"Emmett what took you so long" she asked but before he could respond she asked another "Why haven't you visited, What are your plans for the engagement party" Laureli snickered when she saw how Charlotte was degrading Emmett. Charlotte turned on her.

"What is your problem you little witch, at least my finance acknowledges my existence" Charlotte snapped at Laureli.

"Excuse me but at least mine is not running around chasing a slave." Laureli remarked but she wasn't finished. "You heard me and we all saw him fondle that girl looks like almost anyone is better than you" Charlotte looked at Laureli and turned to slap Emmett on his face. Emmett didnt want Isabella gone before he could claim his prize. He didn't want to give up her name or whereabouts,

"What is her name and where is this rat you like" she roared. Emmett looking defeated remained silent

"She is out in the stables" Laureli said smugly . Charlotte glared at her but turned to leave the room. Emmett followed after her.

"where are you going" Emmett asked following her fast pace.

" To take care of you little whore" Charlotte snapped. She walked down the stairs and headed out the door towards the stables.

"She hasn't done anything" Emmett said he felt sorry for the girl. He knew she was handful but he doubted that she was any less furious when it came to protecting her engagement.

"Now your protecting her, it is going to end now" She snared. Her gaze met Isabella's frightened stare. She looked at girl and felt a twinge of jealousy. She saw what Emmett wanted in her and decided that she had seduced Emmett. After all she thought no man would leave her for a commoner. Charlotte stood less than two feet from the girl her fury ever growing.


	13. Poor Bella

"No more"

-1816 Cullen Manor-

Isabella was leaving the dining room to go visit Jasper in the stables while she wasn't working. Since their last visit almost ended with her being even more violated. Her pace quickened with the impounding footsteps behind her. Her palms began to sweat and her anxiety level soared through the roof. The footsteps behind her stopped.

"Stop now" an irritated voice ordered. Isabella paused fear radiating off her at alarming rates. She bit her lip and prayed for the best. Her mind was telling her not look behind her but her eyes wandered from the beige colored stone floors and her eyes caught the sight of Emmett's stone chest. He had turned her around, Isabella mind raced with thoughts. Is this it? I didn't think that it would happen so soon. Her thoughts were interrupted when Emmett lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"whats your name" Emmett commanded. His passion for her flaming. His hot hands perched on her shoulder increasing her fear for her safety.

"Isabella" she stuttered. She felt tears well up but she fought them back down. She wasn't going to let them see her cry. He didn't move his gaze until after a few moments.

"Follow me" His voice said and he turned his back to me. He slightly glanced over her trembling body.  
Isabella followed him keeping 2 feet away from him. She stopped when she saw another male leaning against the room Emmett was heading to. She froze thinking that this was another accompaniment to his sick intentions. She stepped back not sure ready to run or stay here. She didn't want to desert Jasper or Alice who she strangely bonded with so quickly but she wasn't going to let them take away what she had left. Her internal conflict subsided when she saw the two arguing..  
Emmett step in front of her and told her to go to the room. She went in quickly before realizing the danger regarding her decision to come in so quickly. She stood still looking around the room. The carpet matched the hallway. The afternoon sun shone in through the windows and lit up the room's masculine look. The bed looked like its was made for loving. The bed was adorned with silk in red and black. She jumped when she heard door slam open and shut. Emmett looked at her with hard eyes. She met his gaze but caught herself swiftly and looked at the window. She saw two birds flying in the sky. How nice it must be to free. Emmett walked towards her. She stepped back thinking of how to get away. He kept walking towards her until he had her pinned against a window in his room. Her knees started to shake when he breathed on her neck. She felt his hand and started to shake more violently. She saw him lean in and panicked. His breath was hot against her face.

"Please don't" Isabella said her voice stricken with fear. Her eyes pleaded along with her. She looked at him and his lustful appearance. 

"You'll get used to this" He said ignoring her pleas. She tried to struggle under his heavy hold but he was too strong. His kisses lined down her cheek. He stopped and look behind him. She saw this as a chance to run. She turned and ran not noticing the people next to the door. She sprinted down the hall and outside. She looked around for the stables but saw Jasper sitting under a tree several yards away from her. Jasper face grew grim when he saw her face. Her face looked like she had seen a ghost it was paler than the Cullen's. She ran into him and he held her in a hug. She cried into his chest and sobbing  
loudly while Jasper felt completely useless. He wanted to protect her but he couldn't. If slaves attacked their master or were caught when they ran away were usually severely beaten or killed in most cases. He felt worse when another thought of Alice circled in his mind. He knew it was out of place but couldn't help his feelings. Her small petite frame danced around his mind. He wanted to hold her in a lovingly embrace but He thought she didn't feel the same way. He tried to shrug off the feelings but they stuck on him.

"Isabella did they hurt you" He said carefully in choosing his words. He wiped the tears from her face and looked at her.

" He had me against the wall, He was too strong I couldn't do anything. He stopped, thats when I escaped" She said. He placed her head on his chest. She felt a calming sensation come over her. Her anxiety disappeared and she felt a little shaken but better than a few seconds ago.

"May be we should escape tonight" Jasper said. The determination in his voice was not easily undertaken. Her eyes light up but she heard something near them.

"That wouldn't be wise tonight" Alice said her small body hidden in a small corner of the stable. She was hiding by the stable door. She walked closer her black hair fluttered in the wind, causing the hairs on Jasper's neck to stand up. Isabella sensed this and chastised herself for not seeing the attraction earlier.

"The ball is tomorrow and they will needing all the help they can get setting up. If anyone left they would know immediately" Alice said. She looked nervously at Jasper when took a seat on the ground only a foot away from Jasper. She continued with her speech.

"Also Emmett has a desire for Isabella that will not be extinguished anytime soon and he would notice if she was gone for more than a few moments" Alice said hoping her words would not put her in a bad place with Jasper. Alice and Jasper looked at each other and blushed. Isabella took notice and smiled.

"I think it is time to head back in" Isabella said not wanting to ruin the moment between them. Alice nodded and they waved goodbye to Jasper, with Alice holding a particularly long goodbye. Alice and Isabella walked towards the door. The walk to the side entrance of the house seemed so much shorter with Alice walking beside her. The thick trees didn't block the connection happening between the Jasper and Alice.

"You should tell him how you feel" Isabella said looking at her.

"He doesn't feel the same way" Alice said her face filled with disappointment.

"You guys are meant to be together" Isabella said. She stopped walking and Alice slowed her pace to an almost standstill.

"Don t send him the wrong messages." "He is just as nervous around you as you are around him" Isabella said. She envied Alice for having someone who wanted to love her. The ones who loved Isabella were taken from her. No matter how well she hid her misery well from others each day without seeing her family widened the gap in her heart. Alice caught on to Isabella's changing emotion

"Isabella whats wrong" Alice asked concerned. She noticed the smile on Isabella's face fade to a deathly sad color.

"Nothing just worried about Emmet" she lied. Even though she was afraid of Emmett nothing could match the emotions stemming from the deaths of her family. 

"He wont try anything tonight or tomorrow. His finance is here on a surprise visit." Alice said hoping the look on Isabella's face would change but it stayed the same. She didn't want to continue questioning. The continued walking until the departed ways in the main hallway. Isabella went to the kitchen and Alice went to Esme. When Isabella entered the kitchen she saw the cook standing next to someone who looked down on the cook like she was dirt.

"Make yourself useful and do something." She snapped at the cook. The cook cringed at the woman's bark. "You will be serving these tomorrow and I expect no mistakes or I'll will sell you so fast your dirty head will spin" . As she spit out those words she turned to Isabella who standing close to the doorway her hand tugging to her soiled skirt out of nervousness.

"You girl get out of my way" she walked past Isabella and proceeded towards the dining room. Isabella made sure she was out of sight before she would speak to cook.

"Lily who was that" she asked cook. The cook shook her head and turned towards the stove.

"That vile Charlotte woman" she paused "She's marrying Emmett you know but she has the fire to keep him in bounds"." "She has her nose to far up in the air if you ask me" The cook looked at me and stepped forward.

"Isabella I have been handling the kitchen fine, I don't really need your help. However come in here anyway to show that your not lazy" She turned to the dinner platters "You seem like a nice girl, you don't belong in this life" She left the kitchen with the platters and Isabella left the kitchen with questions. She wondered about the woman's reason for being so nice to her. Isabella peered out the windows and saw Jasper brushing the tail of the horse and sneaked over to surprise him. She crouched behind a massive oak tree and avoid dry crunchy leaves on the ground. She sneaked behind him and jumped on his back. He tumbled to the ground and his face filled with laughter.

"You shouldn't do that your going to scare the horses" He said teasing Isabella

"What about you I know you were scared" Isabella said playfully.

"I am not scared of anything" Jasper said boastfully. Isabella scoffed when she heard his remark.

"Typical male response" Isabella remarked. 

She went over to ruffle his hair but she heard loud yelling coming from the house. Isabella and Jasper looked at the large three story house to look through the windows. They saw Emmett and Charlotte heading down the stairs,down the hall and out towards the stables. Charlotte eyes even with the thick trees glared down at her. Emmett looking scared while he tried to calm her down. She was coming closer by the second,.


	14. Trouble

A/N Please R&R. All advice is helpful. More reviews the faster the story comes out.

-1816 Cullen Manor-

Charlotte narrowed on Isabella. Her foot creating imprints on the ground. Emmett stood behind her not wanting to get the end of the burning rage. He stood close trying to persuade with no avail that Isabella wasn't worth it and that Laureli was just lying. The vein in her head pulsated with disgust how she was being betrayed. Normally a common whore wouldn't bother her but the way he defended her made it seem all the more revolting. She walked towards Isabella who was standing there shaking. Charlotte grabbed Isabella's hair and threw her towards the dirt. She grabbed her shirt and thought to herself that she would learn the consequences of her seducing Charlotte's men. She reached her hand back to slap Isabella, the impact sent Isabella sprawling to the ground. Emmett grabbed Charlotte but she kicked in the groin causing him to fall down crying in pain. She pulled Isabella up by her hair and shook her head vigorously. Charlotte's preceded to punch Isabella until a servant block her way. Charlotte stood there heaving and her anger slightly subsided.

"You sorry excuse for a servant. I should kill now but I wont lower myself to a dirty whore." Charlotte said. Her eyes showed no remorse as a bloody Isabella laid there behind the servant. She decided to go back to the dinner table but turned to spit on Isabella. She stormed up to the house and sat down at the dinner table. She sat down and Emmet who was limping behind her caught up and sat down next to Charlotte. Esme and Carlisle looked at the two, they could tell it was going to be an interesting next couple of days. Laureli, feeling triumphant in distressing the couple decided to intrude even further. Charlotte and Laureli never liked each other. They each wanted their husbands to acquire the family fortune at any costs.

"Enjoy your little skirmish" Laureli said her face content with Charlotte's anger. "Oh look there is blood on your dress, should I call one of the servants to clean you up" Laureli said smugly a grin appearing on her face

Charlotte was already fuming mad finding out about Emmett's activities while she was gone. She couldn't take anymore of Laurel's comments. Charlotte reached across the table and slammed Laureli's head into her plate. Causing pieces of china to splatter on the table cutting Charlotte's hand. Edward pulled Laureli away but she grabbed hold of Charlotte's dress and ripped part of it off. 

"That is enough" yelled Carlisle He stood up and placed his hands on the table. Charlotte and Laureli stood back away from each other and looked hard at Carlisle.

"This is no way for young women to act and Emmett you should learn to control yourself" Carlisle said. He walked out of the room Esme following behind him after giving Edward a look of pity. Laureli wiped food from her face . She walked outside alone and waited in front for her driver to pick her up. Charlotte went to a washroom to clean herself up and then went to Emmett's room. Edward and Emmett looked at each other. 

"Emmett I don't know what your planning but you single handily managed to throw the house in a state of chaos." Edward said sharply and he left the room. Emmett sighed defeated. His plan would have to be on hold until the weekend was over. He walked into the hallways, angry at himself. Over some little girl he managed to anger everyone in the house,. He decided against going to his bedroom and decided to take refuge in one of the guest rooms in the north wing. Here he would avoid the hostility he created. Time passed into the midnight and everyone slept

The cool breezes helped eased tension in the Cullen household. .Everyone came to breakfast looking better than the previous night. Charlotte sat by Emmett across the table from Edward and Laureli. When they sat down, nobody said a word to anyone. Laureli looked at Charlotte and sneered, however it was interrupted by Esme.

"The party is at 6:00 pm precisely, I expect you all there and acting like respectable upper-class behavior." Esme said. "Whatever happened last night is behind us, Any comments or attacks need to be refrained from" She looked towards Emmett " Please have some self-control over your actions"

She looked at the kids and shook her head. Sleep had obviously done some good because their wounds had healed up and most of the anger had disappeared. The rest of the meal was finished in silence. Charlotte took Emmett out in the town. So he wouldn't sneak back to the girl. Edward left the table but decided to get a good look at the girl . He walked into the kitchen and looked around. He was about to leave when he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and read it while he walked to his room.

_Love_

an emotion once felt  
burns with a passion  
once taken away  
creates a hollow shell  
Is love what kept me alive  
or held me down__

-Isabella  
  
He read it three times. Isabella that must be the girl. Did that Isabella girl write this. Maybe theres more to her, I wonder what she looks like she always has her head turned away from me he thought to himself bu. He ran his fingers through his hair and placed his note in his pocket. He sat in the foyer playing the piano as the day slipped by quickly.

Time slid into the evening and the guest started to arrive. Carlisle and Esme greeted guests as they entered the foyer. The room was abuzz with talking and luaghter. They hired a local musician to play the piano for the evening. Everyone moved around the room mingling. Laureli did her magic because the room was decorated elegantly. Roses were strewn about floor. All the heads of society were there with their overzealous daughters and plain jealous sons.

Women flocked to the stunningly handsome Cullen boys while their fiances flirted with other men at the party. Edward chuckled slightly as the women fawned over him. Him and Emmett were dressed in black suits the dark fabric contrasting their skin tone made them teenage Adonises. The women, placing their hands on his chest and laughing at whatever word came out of his mouth flirted shamelessly even after being aware of them being engaged.. They blinked their eyelashes and tried to seduce him with no success. His eyes darted to the sight of the brown haired servant moving around. Edward looked at her as she lifted her face. He saw her face for the first time for it was usually faced towards the ground. She was breathtaking her deep chocolate eyes contrasting her pale skin made her beauty surreal. He couldn't tear himself away from her face. Her curvy but petite showed prominently despite the loose fitting clothes she wore. Her long flowing hair reached her waist and cut off there perfectly. How could she have slipped from his sight all this time. She looked at him almost in shocked as she looked back.. He continued to stare at her, her exotic eyes seemed frightened as he peered into them. Edward smiled noticing her beautiful blush that made her more angelic. He had to talk to her . No wonder Emmett went crazy after her laughed Edward. Her eyes began to cloud with thought

His heart sank in disappointment as his beautiful siren darted away from his view. Edward felt strange that he had the need to know everything about her . He decided to wait until everyone left to take his chance. The party went off without a hitch, he barely paid attention the women who were getting annoyed at his lack of attention. Edward tried to keep his eye on her but she kept eluding him. When she walked by Emmett grabbed and told her something that made her face paler than usual. He walked to the kitchen while the guest were leaving the room and positioned himself against the kitchen door. Like a predator waiting for prey her petite figure walked into the hallway and Edward beckoned her with his finger and drew her in. The figure moved towards him reluctantly. He thought to himself this would be a night to remember. 


	15. Not another one Cullen

-Cullen Manor 1816-

The enraged soon-to-be wife of Emmett came down like a hawk. She practically flew down the path. The usually tan skin of Charlotte was flushed with red. She was in front of Isabella in no time. How she manage to slip through the trees without hesitation was beyond her. Isabella body began shake involuntarily as she stood unready for any incoming blows. Without a warning, Charlotte grabbed Isabella's brown locks in her fist and sent her sprawling onto the cool ground dirt floor. Jasper looked at Isabella one the ground and he began to feel enraged. The soft earth cushioned some of the fall but the pain was there. Isabella turned around and sat up looking at Emmett, who was on the ground writhing in pain. She felt Jasper's growing rage coming from behind her and she looked at him with eyes that said please don't. When she turned around to face Charlotte, the woman looked unsatisfied with her work and pull Isabella by her hair. Isabella head burned with pain as she felt the strands being pulled from her scalp. Charlotte looked poised to attack her face. Isabella's body braced itself for the onslaught of her blows but Jasper stood in front of Isabella receiving the hit for Isabella. Charlotte pulled away and Jasper took Isabella behind him.

"You sorry excuse for a servant. I should kill you now but I wont lower myself to a dirty whore." Charlotte roared. Her face was still burning a crimson red.

Charlotte's face look ready to explode as she cut Isabella a deathly glance and spit . She missed Isabella and the glob landed on the tree she was leaning against. Isabella watched the woman walk away, with step distancing them she felt a wave of relief come down over her. She couldn't help but fell pity for Emmett who was slowing lagging behind. Jasper immediately rushed to Isabella side. He pulled her from the ground and straightened her hair out. Jasper's fury ignited when he saw the damage. Scratch wounds lined her cheek and swelling began around her scalp. His fingers burned with a passion to strangle the harlot of a woman. How dare she lay a hand on Isabella, He looked at Isabella's face it lacked any motion. She stood up and looked at Jasper. Jasper took a cloth and wiped her face carefully to avoid any damage. Isabella smiled at Jasper but she winced in pain.

"Is this what I have been reduced to" She looked at the sky her eyes burning with tears "Each morning I tell myself that things will be better. That someday I will be able to wander the world on my own. " She looked at the house her eyes not changing expression "I can't go after her no matter what she does for it will mean death, I have nothing to live for ".

"You have me" Jasper said calmly. She looked at him and let out her rage.

"Don t lie to me. Messa said that to me and she is dead. How long should I wait before I become a body along millions. How long will I wait until they have their way with me or that woman comes back to finish what she started" she stopped and realized she had yelled at Jasper.

Tears began to well down her cheeks when she caught herself yelling at a person who had given her nothing but comfort. Jasper pulled her against him and told her to let it all out. They stood there until the sun fell into the hills and the moon crept out of its hiding spot. Isabella broke from his hug and wiped the tears from her face.

"Thank you Jasper" she said. So far Jasper was there for her and he didn't make any promises that he couldn't keep. She began to trust him far more than she did anyone for years.

"Lets go inside, Isabella" Jasper said. The walked to the house in the moonlight. The cool night wind whipped across their faces. Extremely tired from the day's events they slept. 

The next morning the sun rays slide into the room and woke up them up. Them being Alice who slipped into bed earlier that day,Jasper,and Isabella. Jasper looked at Isabella who was mouthing words in her sleep. Then he saw Alice sleeping there. Her perfect face made her surroundings seem insignificant. Her black hair glistened in the sun. Alice woke up and met his gaze. She instinctively moved towards him. She moved like a fairy, everything about her screamed at him. She was his and his alone he thought to himslef. He wanted to hold her and forget about the world.

"I-" Jasper tried to say the words but he they wouldn't leave his mouth.

"I know" she said. She felt her insides burst with joy as he moved his lips across hers. Alice felt his mouth explore hers. Her lips tasted like candy and she stood back away from him. Jasper and Alice exchanged hungry kisses until Alice pulled away. She wanted to continue but Esme would be waking up by now. Jasper nodded silently in agreement , he knew what she had to do but the wait until the next time they would meet was going to be painful. His eyes never left hers after she left the room, Isabella was sleeping so peacefully Jasper felt a twinge of remorse when he woke her up.

"Isabella" he said gently shaking her shoulders. She rolled over looked at him with dreary eyes. Isabella wounds were gone. Jasper stared in shocked but left before the stable master could find a reason to add to his work. Jasper left the room in anticipation for when he would be able to see Alice again. Isabella looked around the empty room and headed towards the kitchen area. The cook might need her help today especially with the engagement party. She stopped and thought to herself with yesterday's fiasco that the party wouldn't even go on. She chuckled but started to run to the kitchen after she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She went into the kitchen and saw that the cook was already there preparing breakfast. Isabella looked around for anything that needed to be fixed but everything was handled. Nothing was out of place and everything was under control. She couldn't help it but she feel so useless, it wasn't like she wanted to work but everyone had a role and she was out of place.

"How are you feeling" the cook asked. She saw the scene yesterday through the window. Her pity for Isabella grew deeper after that. Lily shook her head, this wasn't the first time Charlotte attacked a servant, just a couple of months ago. She caught Emmett in bed with another woman.

"I'm fine, Do you need help" She lied she hasn't been fine since she was twelve. The cook pointed towards the breakfast platters and asked her to put them on the table. Isabella moved in between the breakfast table. Carrying each platter careful not to drop any. She dropped the last one but didn't hear the clatter instead she saw Alice's smiling face looking at her. She placed the plate on table and turned to Alice.

"I take it, you and Jasper are together" Isabella said. Alice let out a small shriek and hugged Isabella. Alice was absolutely glowing in the morning sun. Isabella couldn't help but feel a bit jealousy.  
She sighed happily and waved Isabella goodbye as Alice practically floated to Esme's room. Isabella was happy that Jasper and Alice were finally together but where did that leave her. She knew they wouldn't cast her aside but she knew she just be an intrusion on them. She walked into the kitchen and stood around. The cook was busy working on tonight's party appetizer. She found a piece of paper and pen sitting on the counter. The cook used the first half of the paper for a list. Isabella looked at the paper and decided to write something. She sat on the gray kitchen floor and started to write a poem.

_Love_

an emotion once felt  
burns with a passion  
once taken away  
creates a hollow shell  
Is love what kept me alive  
or held me down

-Isabella

Isabella looked at the paper but dropped when she felt someone hit her. The cook stood over Isabella horrified. Isabella looked puzzled and moved her hand over her cheek. She wondered what she did wrong.

"Isabella, stop" the cook said her facial expression not changing. If they catch you writing , they will kill you" the cook continued she ushered Isabella out of the way. " Servants are supposed to be kept ignorant and in the dark about any type of knowledge. " the cook dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

Isabella ran towards the stables. She wanted to talk with Jasper and Alice but she saw how much fun they were having and decided to keep her distance. Isabella watched Jasper and Alice from a distance, she wondered if she would find someone like that. She looked at sky and noticed it began to fade in color. She remembered that she was going to serve tonight and she went inside. She looked back and noticed that Alice was gone and so were Jasper. Maybe they went inside Isabella thought.. Isabella cleaned herself up and went to the kitchen. She noticed that Jasper,Alice and some other servant were already there with party platters in their hands. She was given hers and sent into the ballroom . The room had already begun to fill with guests. The music filled the room, she hadn't heard classical music very much in her lifetime but the different sounds and melodies danced in her head. The ballroom looked like a scene from one of her mother's distant bedtime stories. The women were dressed in flowing dresses with elegant trains. The men were pressed powdered in their new suits. She barely noticed Alice tap her shoulder. Her mind was entranced.

"Isabella is there something wrong. You didn't meet me and Jasper at the stables today " Alice said.

"No I am fine, I was just thinking" Isabella replied.

"Well look alive and move around, don't give them a reason to send you away" Alice said before she walked off.

Isabella moved around the room occasionally someone who take something off her platter . Isabella looked up when she felt someone's eyes staring at her head. She looked up and saw Edward Cullen smiling at her. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. She looked behind to see if anyone else was there behind her but there was no one. His smile was a crooked grin but the way it was placed on his face made his face even more godlike. His emerald eyes continued to stare her coolly. There were women all over him but he remained unsteadied as he peered at her. She began to think of them together but she quickly scolded herself. He is engaged and above my class. Isabella;s mind went on with its fantasies. Him and Her laying in the garden close to each other like Jasper and Alice. She broke her gaze and reminded herself that he was just charming her to bed like all the other ones. She looked away and went to join Jasper. Her mind kept repeatedly picturing his heavenly smile over and over again. She fought to keep his face out of her mind but stayed there implanted in her memory. She plastered on a fake smile and the night ended quickly and the guest left. The masters returned to their rooms . Isabella walked by Emmett who looked mischievous. That thought was confirmed when he grabbed her arm.

"I'll come for you later" He said before releasing his grip. Isabella left the ballroom and went into the hallway. She walked slowly careful not to attract any more attention.

Isabella put the platter up and went to check on the cook and tell her that she was sorry for writing the note. Isabella noticed someone was leaning next to kitchen door. The figure was masculine and looked at her intensely. She moved closer as the moonlight revealed his face. It wasn't Emmett but the man who smiled at her earlier. His finger pointed towards her and she moved towards him without a second thought. 


	16. Burning

A/N: Sorry Minna for the late update. Please RR. Thank you to all the people who take time to review.

Who ever said love was perfect

-1816 Cullen Manor-

Her figure swayed in the moonlight as she moved towards him. The moonlight spilled into the hallway revealing more of her exotic beauty. As she neared Edward, he felt his body tense. His confidence diminished with each step closing in between them. He grew nervous over what to do, no woman ever had this effect on him. Isabella stood nothing more than few inches away from him, she looked at his face with hollow expression. A slight blush came over her face and she looked down at the floor. Her hair covered the beautiful face he never wanted to stop looking at. Edward reached towards her and removed the strands from her face. She stepped back away from him.

"Please don't hide your face from me" Edward said. He lifted her head and looked into her eyes. They were captivating, as he stared into them he saw a deep sadness. Her face began to feel with fear and she starting walking backwards away from him. He started walking towards her and she ran down the hallway. As the silhouette disappeared down the hall he felt compelled to follow her. She wasn't slipping between his fingers that fast he thought. Her beauty was further than skin deep, more so than the previous women before her.

He slowed his footsteps as he neared her. She was curled in a small ball on the end of the stairs. Isabella looked angelic even in her distress. Her tears glistened in the night and Edward wanted to hold her until the pain went away. The step he was standing on creaked and she looked up at him. Edward came towards her, he wanted to hold her but he didn't want to hurt her. Edward stepped closer towards her and she moved away towards a corner. She looked at him not mistaking the clear terror in her face. He looked down into her face, why was she so frightened by him. He didn't think his appearance was that appalling. He called her trying to sound as warm as possible.

"Don't hurt me. I am sorry I'll work harder" Isabella said as her trembling voice spoke. She darted into the darkness. He didn't want her to feel threatened by him. His mind raced wild with fantasies of her but he knew he would be hurting her now by trying anything. He headed back to bed and looked around his empty room. Isabella, the girl who managed to steal away his attention and likely heart was only two hallways away. He never noticed how lonely his room felt. His large king-sized bed would perfectly fit her mold. He tossed and turned on his bed, his mind wondering about Isabella. His singer who would break the deadening silence of his empty heart.

The sun rays replaced the moonlight from before. Edward walked to breakfast his mind on Isabella and when he would see her again. Edward thought about what she would be doing now. How she would wake up and fill the house with her alluring presence. Her status meant nothing to him. Edward knew he was falling hard for Isabella. He sat down to empty breakfast table. Her beautiful face danced in his mind. She would be his, if it was the last thing he did. Breakfast wouldn't satisfy the hunger he felt. One thing he was grateful for was Charlotte and Laureli had left to go home until it was time for the wedding. Edward would deal with Laureli when the time came.

Edward moved out of his seat and looked around for where she would be. He decided that it would be best to check the kitchen . He looked around the smoldering kitchen and saw his Isabella was no where to be found. He told the cook to prepare a variety of pastries and tea and to send them to the private tea room. He was about to walk away but he turned and looked at the cook. He knew Isabella would be here sooner or later, so he ordered the cook to send Isabella to the private tea room. Her face came back to his mind again and so did last night's encounter gone wrong.

Her tears from last night that still tortured him intensely flashed in his mind. He went to the room and sat on his chair waiting for her walk in. The time which felt like hours was only minutes. He grew restless and decided to leave but he heard footsteps coming towards the door. She walked into the room. Her presence as he predicated lit up the room and sparkled in the sunlight coming in from the windows. She looked at him curiously but the same fear was in face from the night before. She looked poised to run away from him. Edward felt a sinking feeling a she prepared to dart of the room. He reacted quickly

"Don't run, I wont hurt you" Edward said to her. She closed the door and continued to stare at him. The fear remained but he sighed happy that she was still there. He couldn't tear himself from how beautiful she looked standing there. He wanted to be closer to her.

"Isabella, I want to know you" Edward said nonchalantly putting on an almost pleading tone of voice. She looked at the white rug ignoring any advancements from him. Her face was hidden from him and he burned with desire to lift her face but he refused to let her run away from him again.

"Please look me at me, it pains me not to see your face" Edward almost begged. He trying to sway her away from the floor but she remained glued to the floor and in a snap decision she looked into his face. Edward took in the closeness and noticed her face. Her dark brown sensually hung on her waist. Her porcelain face was perfect marred for dark circles that hung on her eyes and light bruise on her face. Her lips looked impossibly seductive as they sat there taunting him with each moment. His eyes began to travel and he noticed her skin stretched over her bones.

"Isabella please eat anything you sit and I am not taking no for an answer" his voice almost commanded. She paused for a moment and a tear fell from her eye. He wondered if he was doing more harm than good. He saw the slender hand reach for the treats and he felt himself grow more at ease. He stared at her more contently. The tea returned some life in her face. Edward stared at her, oddly happy with watching her eat. A small thank you came from her mouth and he felt a twinge of hope pulsate in his mind. He watched her recline in the couch and stare at someone who was working in the stables. The boy seemed to interest Isabella, he felt jealousy pull through him and he grabbed her attention.

"Isabella, I read your poem in the kitchen" Edward said noticing the red-faced girl staring away from him again. "For all its worth, I can relate" he said. Isabella head looked at him and her face turned from embarrassment to a furious rage.

"You can relate, You can relate" she repeated "Tell me what age was your family killed, how many of friends were killed by greedy men and when did you become someone's else slave she spat. Her words stung him. He wasn't expecting this reaction. She got up and ran. He followed her staying a safe distance. Edward took her words in. Isabella went through all of that, the reason she didn't trust him let alone talk to him. He followed her prepared to apologize.

She ran outside to the stables and met the blond headed boy who holding Esme's servant. The boy looked at peace holding her not knowing that Isabella was sneaking up over them. She hopped on his back and they all smiled . Edward felt a growing rage building inside of him. He snarled at their happiness. The smile she kept guarded from him was carelessly given to that slave couple. What did they have over him Edward thought. He didn't want any to share Isabella with anyone. He wondered if those two are the reason Isabella wouldn't open up to him. It killed him when he hugged her and messed up her hair.

They stopped starting talking soon after and Isabella left with Esme's servant. Edward counted the time until she would come back into the hall. He grinned to himself as he saw her coming back inside of the house. He recomposed himself and waiting for her to come back into the hall. He watched her come into the hall but noticed her movements slowed. She was walking towards the kitchen. Edward peered at her again from his hiding spot. One minute she was there and the next were replaced with muffled cries. 


	17. wrong word

-1816 Cullen Manor-

Isabella blindly followed his inviting suggestion. Her heart was telling her yes but her mind was telling her to run. Her conscience stopped her in front of him. Her heart began to beat erradically as stood next to his towering height. The impressive material from his suit made her own servant attire feel inadequate. She lowered her head and sought refuge in her hair. The cascade of brown felt like a blanket that would protect her from the world . Isabella felt his cool hand brush her forehead and tuck her hair behind her ear. His touch left a blazing fire on her forehead. Isabella wondered how many times she had been in this position. She didn't want to go through this again, Isabella stepped back but something was holding her down and prevented her from running down the hall. She saw his stare but forced herself to stop looking before she saw the same look all the men gave before they violated her. Something about him was different, she couldn't tell if his intentions were good by looking into his shimmering green eyes.

"Please don't hide your face from me" he said. His sweet voice caressed her ears and danced in her mind. She felt her knees began to give away.

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. His emerald orbs sparkled as he looked seriously into her face. His cool hand placed on her chin began to feel to familiar. Something caused her to feel Nostalgia and she panicked. She didn't want to feel so warm. The electricity she felt as he stared down at her surprised Isabella. She snapped from his hand and ran until she reached the end of the stairs contemplating whether to run to her room or go outside. Her legs wouldn't move any further and she felt helpless like so many other times. He would be a new face in her nightmares she thought. She felt tears free fall down her cheeks at her frustration. She heard someone standing on the stairs and hoped it was Jasper. She longed to feel Jasper's comforting embrace. Her eyes remained on the ground and darted up when she heard a creaking noise.

"Isabella" he called out. His voice was as memorizing and melodic as his face. She felt him near her and she crawled back into a corner. She remembered being cornered by Emmett and felt sick again. Clearly he wanted something but what would he want with someone like me she thought..

"Don't hurt me. I am sorry I'll work harder" she cried out. She couldn't move her legs So many emotions ran through her. She wanted to avoid him at all costs. She ran to her room and wrapped herself in sheets. His daring expression haunted her mind. She faded into oblivion muttering incoherent words under her breath. Her noise woke up Jasper who saw Isabella curled into her sheets with her face damp with tears and pain. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. He pulled her closer to his chest, rubbing her back. Jasper looked down at her and Emmett's name came to mind. He thought of the day when all three of them would escape.

"Isabella who hurt you" Jasper said. His body burning with anger but calming in order to soothe her. Isabella didn't look at him, she sat there saying nothing. Isabella would tell him when she felt at ease. Jasper understood her needs and rocked her to sleep before returning to his bed. He laid in bed and stole a glance at Alice before he slept contently.

Isabella woke up the next morning feeling slightly shaken from last night's scare. She moved tiredly towards the kitchen. The cook looked at her and dropped her spoon. The cook was terrified for Isabella. She knew what happened to girls who went to visit privately with those boys. She had grown attached to Isabella and would hate to see her leave. She bit her lip and decided to tell Isabella. Feelings or not, she had an order she had to obey. Isabella was puzzled by the cook's reaction. The silence went on until the cook infringed upon it.

"Isabella your needed in the private tea room. Its the second door on the right on the third floor" The cook said before hastily turning around. She would regret herself with each step Isabella took towards the room. She wanted to scream loudly and grab Isabella but she couldn't lose her job. She prayed Isabella would come back unharmed. Isabella walked down the hall wondering what room was there. She stood in front of the and turned the brass doorknob. She heard Messa's words playing in her head as she looked into the room She opened the room and saw Edward sitting there in a chair staring intently at her. His posture indicated he had been there for a while. The room was lavishly decorated with gold,green and white. She placed her back firm against the wall. Isabella turned to the door and started to run.

"Don't run, I won't hurt you" he said. His tone was with so much sincerity she stayed in the room. Closing the door behind her. Isabella placed her hand on the doorknob in case she would need to run out. His eyes left her hers for moment but quickly returned. She couldn't help but noticed his dashing appearance even in his rugged state. She slightly gaped at the medium sized but richly decorated room. There were delectable cakes and hot steaming teas placed carefully in the room. Isabella wondered what important guest was coming.

"Isabella,I want to know you" Edward said. His voice made her want to melt their but she stood strong. She kept reminding herself that it was just a game he used to seduce. His waved towards her as he moved towards sofa. Isabella sat on the couch reluctant to let him get any closer than space he'd allowed. Why did he want to know me she thought. Isabella remembered the multitude of women fawning over him at the party. How could he want something as pathetic as me, those cruel strings of words ran through her mind. She attached her eyes to floor seeking comfort in the appealing mix of colors.

"Please look at me, it pains me not to see your face" He said bending down to meet my gaze. she dared herself to look at him and instantly she was lost in his expression. His perfect looked humble despite his greens eyes that had darkened to a jade color. She admitted to herself that he was inhumanly handsome but something about him was different. She felt his gaze move and a small blush came to surface. 

"Isabella please eat anything you want and I am not taking no for an answer" his voice almost commanded. She stared at the assortment laid out before her. The food was beckoning for her and she couldn't think of the last cake or tea she had. Her stomach betrayed her and she began to beseech a couple of treats. She looked at him and murmured a thank you. She leaned back and stared out at the window before her. It had a semi-full view of the back of the stables. She could faintly see her familiar blond brushing the horses.

"Isabella I read your poem and I can relate" Edward said. Isabella almost screamed at the thought. The golden boy of London having a hard life she thought. Images of a pampered childhood flooded her mind and she let her outburst on him. She felt the heat rising on her face. The fact that he could compare his situation to hers was absurd. Isabella marched out of the room feeling like she was being manipulated all over again. She marched down the hall but stopped. She heard some people talking and slid out the other way to the stables. She saw the happy couple sitting together and decided to have some fun.

She crept up behind them and surprised them. She jumped on Jasper's back causing a laughter to erupt from the trio. Jasper messed up her hair in return and they all sat there smiles on their faces. Jasper noticed that Isabella was flustered and looked at two Cullens observing from a distance. The auburn colored Cullen was peeking from the window and the burly Cullen was with someone else hiding behind the side of the house.He held his anger in and continued to smile for Isabella's sake. He nodded off Isabella and Alice as they moved towards the house. Jasper wanted to leave but couldn't do it now. It seemed that every breath Isabella took some man was near her and intended only to hurt her. Isabella and Alice walked up their normal paths and separated. Isabella went the kitchen to ask the cook about Edward. As she walked down the hallway she heard something behind her. She moved to the door and suddenly someone pulled a hand over her mouth. She tried to fight but everything went black.

A/N:This is my FF please review. 


	18. Intruder

-Fall Cullen 1816-

Isabella woke up and looked into the blue eyes of a blond man. She looked at him and noticed that he was very familiar. She stood off the ground and stood back from him. He hesitated but then moved closer to her. She felt a strange sense of deja vu when she saw his face. 

"Isabella, I have come to take you back" A blond haired man said. She looked at his face closely and noticed that it wasn't Jasper but someone familiar. The scene from when she was snatched from home flashed in her mind and panic struck her. 

"Stay away from me" She looked at his face and it showed fatigue and frustration. He looked longly for her. She noticed that he tried to show compassion in his words but his deeds outweighed any humanity. The man had changed dramatically from when she last seen him. Isabella wondered how old he was. His face was sunken from some form of deprivation. 

"I felt something for you Isabella, I don't want to hurt you but I can take you back to Belize with me" the man said coming towards her. He grabbed her wrist and began to pull her towards the road. His grasp was strong. His callous hands easily bruised the softness of her wrist. He wanted her ever since the beginning but he couldn't get close without someone trying to kill him. Everything about her made him wild and he finally had her. 

"How dare you" Isabella said squirming away. "You destroyed me when you took me away" His hands began to hurt her wrist but she didn't want get up so easily." I don't care who you are, just go away"

"I am Mike I fell in love with you at first sight." He pulled faster and Isabella pulled away from him."You looked so perfect there, I couldn't get mind off of you"he paused "Your dad got in the way and we had to get rid of him" He readjusted his grip and met her eyes."I can take you away from this life"

"You killed my familia" Isabella said coldly before she slapped him. He released his hand to run over his bruised cheek. Isabella felt dirty touching the hand of one of the men who helped kill her family. Tears fell down her cheeks when all those painful memories came running back. "They were all innocent" She had built this up for years and wished that she could say to their faces. Her wish became reality and she was going to let it all out.

"You killed them in cold blood"

"You destroyed people's lives over your greed"

"You should have killed me, it would be better than letting me suffer" Isabella caught her breath but her words still rung in Mike's ear.

"I didn't mean to I had no choice. " he started to move again. In his mind he couldn't understand why she didn't want to be free. Mike didn't realize he was hurting her wrist in his haste to escape. 

"You killed my Messa and now you want to save me" She spat" Rot in hell Mike" She glared at him thousands of emotions flooded through her. She wanted to kill him but she would just like him. Her head began to pound incessantly and a painful feeling grew in her gut. Isabella heard a scream and realized it was hers. All of them led back to that night. 

"I've paid good money to find you and we are leaving now" he jerked her forward and pulled her through the field past the stable before he was stopped by angry Jasper and worried Alice.

"Get away from her" Jasper said. His words were menacing and set Mike back. Jasper with his disheveled hair glistening with anger and sweat as he prepared to save Isabella. He would be damned if he couldn't protect Isabella. Jasper stood in front of Mike , his arms bulging with the need to get rid of the man.

"Who the hell do you think you are slave" Mike emphasized the last word to cause a reaction but it failed.   
Isabella pulled away from him but he pulled her back by her hair. A small cry came out and Jasper lunged to attack but Alice pulled him back. Jasper looked confused at Alice for a second but looked up to see her reason. Edward was standing behind Mike holding Garland by the collar. Edward dropped the man and the tension in the area rose.

"Leave my property before I have your head" Edward sneered at Mike. Mike flinched but stood firm holding on tighter to her hand.

"Not without her" Mike said looking at the squirming Isabella. Tears stained her flushed cheeks and her wrist were turning colors from his grip. He couldn't let her go without a fight.

"Isabella is owned by this estate and if you don't leave now I will force you too" Edward said moving towards Isabella. Mike stood in front her.

"Who might you be"

"I am Edward Cullen and if your not gone in sixty seconds I will end your life don't lay a hand on her"  
Edward said the skin over his knuckles tightening. Mike looked shocked and his face began to pale. Mike knew it there was no chance he could have her now. He wanted her but he didn't want to risk his life. Mike took the coward's way out. 

"My deepest apologies Lord Cullen please forgive my insolence" Mike said as he moved slowly. He let go of Isabella.

"Forgive me Isabella my love" Mike said as he darted off. Isabella fell on the ground on her knees as he gave her a note. The man who had killed her familia was here. She wasn't able to avenge her family like she told herself if she ever got the chance. The pain from years tugged at her. All the wounds became raw again.

Alice looked at her and moved towards Isabella top comfort her. Her dainty fingers wiped away the sweat but she was pulled back away. Isabella felt two strong hands lift her and stared at the gorgeous man who carried her away. His emerald eyes never left hers. They looked at her in great concern. His arms felt so warm and inviting she fell asleep against her will to the gentle rocking motions.

-(A/N Dream)- 

Isabella stood there in the darkness with a large screen playing in front of her. The same dream she had almost every night. She saw glimpses of her life play before her. Isabella stood there watching the screen. The first was of Angelina playing in the mud. Isabella faintly remembered the day. Angelina seemed so happy playing in the dirt until Momma had called them in for dinner. Isabella remembered her sister's cheerful squeals and loving smile. Isabella reached to touch the image and called out to her younger self but the image was replaced of a different time. 

Tomas and Isabella sat there on a market day. Eating watermelons as they talked. Isabella smiled at Tomas's handsome face. She looked at screen intently noticing Carlos helping customers in the background. Tomas looked at Isabella and blushed at her question. She asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up. He placed his hands on his head and shrugged his shoulders. Isabella looked at herself wave Tomas away as his mother took him home. A tear escaped from her face. The scene changed to a familiar place.

Her room she shared with Angelina. The sky blue color seemed like distant past. Her mother came in and kissed her goodnight. Isabella stared at her younger self laying in bed. She watched the scene turn horrific as men climbed in through her window and one place his hand over her mouth. The scene was from the night it happened. Carlos rushed in with his gun. He rushed to protect her but he was ambushed and killed. Renata died mourning over Carlos. They found Angelina and silenced her. Isabella cried out. The pain ripped through her again, she thought after so long it wouldn't hurt so much. The wound refused to heal and memories refused to fade. The screen changed.

Isabella looked at Messa holding a sleeping Isabella in her arms. Messa looked distressed as she wrote the note. Isabella wanted to hug Messa but the it was impossible. She watched the scene play out with tears streaming down her face. Messa gave a sympathetic looked at Isabella she laid on the floor. Isabella watched herself search for Messa. The cries and pleas remained fresh in her memory. The old woman telling her the truth and the denial she guarded her pain with. The screen vanished and she felt walls close in on her. She yelled for help but Isabella heard no one .She rapped on the walls but they engulfed her. She drifted endlessly in the darkness until she awoke.  
-end sequence-

Isabella looked around the room. She looked at the ceiling and noticed that this wasn't her room. It was definitely a man's room but who's she wondered. The sheets felt so wonderful against her skin and the warmth they provided was beyond real. Her clothes were switched with an expensive but simple dress. Someone had taken the time to clean her up. She turned to her side and noticed Edward was staring at her worried. He looked like Adonis himself sitting in the room. His emerald eyes were a hardened Jade again. Her memory flooded back. Isabella tried to sit up but her head felt horrible. She groaned slightly as she tried to move. Edward came to her side and ushered her back down until the pillow. His hands gently guided hers.

"Lay back down, your still not well" Edward said. He looked at gently stroking her forehead . His touch felt like so good against her burning head. She wondered if he did have sincere intentions after all. She knew he was responsible for taking care of her after she lost consciousness. His look was sympathetic look Isabella looked away and chastised her self for getting excited over a noble engaged man. For her everything felt right when it obviously wasn't. She knew she could never have him.

"thank you" Isabella said. She saw his face lighten up and a glint in his eye. Her stomach rumbled and she remembered she hadn't eaten in a while. An aroma drifted into the room, the smell was exquisite . Before she could speak , Edward brought the tray over and watched her eat. She was never treated like this before in her life. The food was delicious but Edward watching her every move made her feel uncomfortable. The silence was peaceful as she sat there laying on the bed. Isabella fell back to sleep. She awoke in the middle of the night and noticed a sleeping man beside her. His arms held her in a protective grip around her waist. She realized that she has just slept with a engaged man regardless of anything physical. She looked away from his gorgeous sleeping face and crept back into her room.

She crept quietly through the halls."What have I done" She looked back at the room."Edward" Jasper and Alice rushed to her. They moved her to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Where have you been" Alice said looking her over. Alice was startled by the healing bruises on her wrist and the new clothes.

"I am fine, don't worry about me" Isabella replied. She laid on her bed and fell asleep. Ignoring the confused looking Alice and Jasper standing there. She thought of his face too beautiful to comprehend and how warm she felt with him. Her body burned with the betrayal of her promise. He could a pose a problem in her escape, so she had to avoid him like he had the black plague. His face remained etched in her memory. She thought maybe she loved him but then realized love wasn't meant for her.

Alice and jasper stared at the sleeping form of Isabella. They looked at each other holding the same bewildered expression. They leaned over and looked at her face. It held a smile and she remained still in her sleep not tousling in her sheets.

"What do you think happened to her while she was with Edward" Alice said looking into her lover's eyes.

"She is feeling happy so he must have not hurt her" Jasper said. 

"Jasper you don't think-" Alice said alerted that something more transpired between the two.

"No, Let's get some sleep" Alice laid next to Jasper and nuzzled into his chest until she fell asleep.

Isabella woke up early and went straight to the kitchen. She looked at the cook staring at her like she had grown two heads. The cook look distressed as she prepared breakfast.

"Isabella How good it is to see you" the cook dropped her spoon. She ran over to Isabella and hugged her tightly cutting off her circulation.

" What a pleasant surprise" Isabella choked out as the cook let go. Isabella heard footsteps and hid in the cupboard. She felt her hands moving towards the doorknob but she will them back into place. The footsteps left and she came back out.. The cook motioned for her to leave. The area was safe for her to go visit Jasper and Alice. She had a lot of explaining to do,but she carefully avoided Edward. She calculated her movements around him. Watching his movements and modeling hers after his. At first it felt uncomfortable but she soon eased into the routine.

3 Months later

After a while she began to see less and less of him. Her days became easier except for the occasional catcalls from Emmett. The cook never let Isabella do anything, so she was free in a sense. She went to the stable but a felt a gentle tug at her shoulder. The days began to fly by. She kept picturing the jade eyes that had captivated hers. Alice looked at her friend and smiled at Isabella's large blush.

"They need someone to watch over lord Edward" Alice said she knew that there was something undeniable between the two. Jasper warned Alice not to but she knew that they belonged together. Isabella went pale and stared at Alice in disbelief.

"Me" Isabella said in shock. The person she worked so hard to avoid was going to be in the same room with her for a couple of weeks. Her mind grew wild with feelings she pushed away for so long.

"Don't worry Isabella" Alice said "He likes you" Isabella was suddenly pulled towards his room by Alice who was grinning like mad woman. She shoved Isabella into the room and close the heavy doors. Isabella looked around the room and saw a deathly pale Edward laying in the middle. She unconsciously moved towards him and placed her hand on his forehead. He looked dead compared to the Casanova who met her a while ago.

She reached for a cool cloth and dabbed the sweat on his forehead. She looked onto his face and found herself staring at his beauty. She grew alarmed when she saw his glistening emerald eyes open and stare at her. She continued to dab his head pushing away the desire to stare into his pools of emerald.  
She put the cloth down and began to get up to the window. Edward placed his hand on her cheek and the touch left a blazing trail. She blush gently and opened the windows. She turned as he called her name.

"Don't leave"Isabella sat down on the corner off his bed. She gasped softly at her boldness and forced herself to promise not to get attached. "Yes my lord"

"It's been to long, stay with me Isabella" Edward gestured for her to scoot closer to him.

"Tell me how you managed to hide from me so long" Edward said. Isabella blushed and it appealed to him immensely. She grinned and smiled at him. She told him and caught her tongue after she realized what she just said. She looked at his form laying their looking at her in confusion. Isabella wanted to slap herself for giving out information so freely but then he had this quality that her feel like she was talking to someone like Jasper.

"Why do you run from me" Edward said sitting up in bed to meet her eyes. She stared at the carpet and watched the patterns. She didn't want to tell him the answer because then she would never be able to escape. She lied to him only to see his hurt expression. Her stomach plummeted and she wondered if she actually felt bad for upsetting him."What do I feel towards him" she asked herself. The silence played out as she straightened out his room and cleaned the area around him. Isabella sighed as Edward fell asleep and walked over to the piano and examined the keys. Alice sneaked in and looked at her.  
She hugged Isabella and looked at her.

"Isabella, do you understand what I was talking about." Alice said smiling at Isabella and looking at Edward sleeping.

"I think I am in love but I am inadequate compared to him" she turned to him "He is a sleeping god and I am lowly slave who can't even take her freedom" She grabbed Alice's shoulders and shook them.  
"I can't be in love but everything about him makes me happy" Isabella moved towards Edward to stare at his face.

"Isabella I know you love him" Alice said

"Alice not so loud, He might hear" Isabella whispered searching his face for any signs of movements.

" I don't know about him but I can't betray my promise" Isabella said. She remembered the promise she made to Messa one night that they would be free at all costs. It was one of the few memories she had left of her life. Her mind was clouded with Edward but she dared herself to never show them.

"Is the promise worth keeping if you can't love in life" Alice said noticing Isabella dreamlike look.

"I can't love anymore Alice" Isabella winced at the harsh reality. "I am broken and no one will want me. I am stupid for even thinking of loving an engaged man" she thought to herself.

"You love me and Jasper" Alice added as console.

"I love you two as siblings but I can't find the love you and Jasper have" Isabella said. Every time she saw them together she felt a tug at her heart. She told herself that she would never find love like that.

"Give him a chance Isabella, He is the one for you" Alice said

"what if he sees me as nothing more as a bed warmer" Isabella almost cried at the fact that maybe she was nothing more than a simple toy.

"They way he watched over you while you were passed out proved his feelings" Alice said. She wanted Isabella to stop being so stubborn but she was going to put them together if it killed her.

"If I learn to love him, will I be able to escape here unscathed"Isabella said almost a whisper.

"You love him yet you wont admit your feelings. I watched the way you would grow excited when he name was mentioned and how you call for him in your sleep"

"I can't love him" Isabella almost shouted.

"Isabella-" Alice said before she was cut off

" Hes an engaged noble and I am below a peasant" Isabella spat out the reality of the situation. She couldn't deny her feelings anymore. She wanted to hold him like Renata held Carlos.

"I have feeling he won't care" Alice said. Isabella knew that Alice was never wrong and she wished the whole thing would go away.

"Alice he won't want anything with me, leave it at that"

"Your making a mistake" 

"Alice"

"Alice wait come back" Alice had already left the room with her words still ringing in her ears. Isabella moved against the corner and cried. "It can't be true, I can't love him. I can't but I do. Please forgive Messa" she said to herself. She saw two pale hands hold her against his chest. She looked up to see Edward's sympathetic face close to hers. She hid her face in his body. His body felt so perfect to her. Everything felt right and she felt warm as if the world had stopped.

"Be mine forever Isabella." Isabella wanted to shout yes and yes a million times over but she looked down at the bed. She wondered if she was victim of his seduction or a prisoner of his love. His chest provided a perfect spot for her to lay her head. She was about to confirm her love but the hair on her neck stood up. She watched the two figures stand in the doorway. She broke from his grasp and began to curse the days she missed the opportunity to escape. 


	19. A creul reminder

-Fall 1816 Cullen Manor-

He saw Garland smiling hugely, while tousling a bag of coins but his facade ended when Edward looked into his suspicious bliss . He knew that Garland never smiled unless something more sinster was happening. He wondered why Garland remained here so long despite his uselessness. Garland looked at Edward and walked away, adding more reason to pursue. Edward grabbed his shirt and shoved him on the ground putting his foot on the man's chest. His shoe pressed deeply into the man's ribcage never easing the pressure the man gasped. 

"Where is she" Edward commanded. He noticed her scent was on him and his Isabella's hair was hanging out of his shoe. He pressed his foot harder into his chest evoking a small squeal from Garland. The man began to sweat, Alice walked past the two wondering who "she" was. She realized that it had to Isabella and she ran out to find Jasper. Edward barely noticed the pixie and ran off. Garland put the coins in his pocket and tried to break from Edwards' grasp. 

" I don't where she is, I haven't seen her my lord" Garland said desperately pleading. His lungs burning with the need for air. He noticed the change in the color of Edward's face. Edward's face was cold and burning with an emotion unknown to him. Before Garland could comprehend the look a quick blow came across his face and a warm fluid flowed freely down his face. The hit was followed by another and another. Edward hands became faster and more powerful with each blow. He knew that without a doubt that this would be his dying day if he didn't fess up. Garland gave in and choked out her whereabouts. 

"In the fields with Micheal" Garland said relieved that the foot was removed. It was only to replaced by a firm hand by his collar choking him. Edward's strength pulled the helpless man around with ease. The man straggling behind was making deals with whatever gods were up there to let him live another day. 

"Show me" Edward snarled his anger increasing every moment. Garland led him towards the north wing and as the reached a corner. Edward heard her beautiful voice scream with terror and he ran towards the fields nearly suffocating Garland. Her cry pierced a dagger in his heart and made him only more determined to save his Isabella. 

His angel was being pulled towards a shady wagon in the road. He could hear her pleading and felt her pain. The two servants he always saw where confronting the man. Edward moved behind him and felt his blood temperature rise to new levels. 

"Leave my property before I have your head" he said at the rugged man. He looked at Isabella's red swollen wrist and his nostrils.

"Not without her" the man said. He looked at the man move his worthless being over the angel that was supposed to be his. 

"Isabella is owned by this estate and if you don't leave now I will force you too" he said. He pushed the man aside and straddled right next to Isabella who looked like she would faint in a minute. Edward glared down at the shaking man 

"Who might you be" the man asked. He looked at the shrew, No one had ever questioned his authority. 

"I am Edward Cullen and if your not gone in sixty seconds I will end your life don't lay a hand on her"He said. He pulled Isabella to his side and stood less than 1 inch away from Mike;s face.

"My deepest apologies Lord Cullen please forgive my insolence" The man said backing away from Edward moving towards the road. The man cast a look at Isabella that made Edward jealous. 

"Forgive me Isabella my love" the man said before jumping in his wagon. Edward was ready to kill the man if it had not been for Isabella weak state. No man would claim her love but me he thought. The man gave Isabella a note. 

Edward turned and carried her to his room. All color in her face was gone and she matched his arms. Her brown hair fell over from his hands gently sweeping the ground. Her form felt perfect in his arms. Isabella was presenting a very tempting position but he loved her to much to keep away from her. Edward looked into her face and wanted badly to see her eyes again. Her forehead was beginning up and he gently laid her on his bed. Carefully he moved her into the most comfortable resting position. He summoned his room maid to get fresh towels,clothes and to prepare a meal for her. Edward sat on the bed staring at her, he studied her intently. He noticed the soft exterior of her skin and longed to feel it. She looked so peaceful laying there. Edward almost jumped when he noticed she started talking in her sleep. Most words were hard but some came out clear. 

_Angelina it's time to come in  
Tomas what do you want to be when you grow  
Goodnight Momma  
Don't hurt me  
No They can't be  
I am alone_

She turned painfully thrashing around the bed. Tears and sweat came to surface on her writhed expression. Edward held her tighter trying to soothe her pain. Her pain radiated off her in swarms making the atmosphere change from calm to chaotic.  
_  
Messa where have you gone.  
Why did you leave me alone  
You promised you would never  
She's not dead, your lying  
Somebody Help me   
Please_

Edward cringed at these words. She looked like she was writhing in pain. Edward held her in his arms. He laid her head down on his chest and hummed a lullaby. Her movement slowed and she went back to a peaceful sleep. He laid he head on the pillow and motioned the maid to put the items on the desk and leave. He wiped her tears away with the towel and changed her clothes. She looked slightly better but despair clung heavily to her. She slept through the afternoon and into the early night. Edward never left her side. He wouldn't able to feel at ease until she was alright. He watched over her contently. He would bring in new towels by the hour and new meals in case the previous got cold periodically. Edward was furious at the fact he almost lost her to someone who claimed her love. 

Edward noticed her eyes open and stare around the room. She looked around the room and began to get up. She groaned and Edward rushed to her side. Her eyes stared at him and he began to stroke her forehead. He noticed her smile as he moved his finger across her head. A faint smile fell across her lips and she looked up at him. 

" Lay back down, your still not well" Edward said. He knew she would staying the night and the thought pleased him more than it should. He wanted to keep her here forever. She looked very tempting in her state but Edward exercised extreme self control. Her hair flowed on the bed just as he had imagined it would. Her stomach grumbled and he rushed to get food. He ignored her protests and watched her take each bite and enjoyed her expressions. She said a small thank you but to him it felt a million dollar thanks. He could do this forever he thought to himself. To him everything felt perfect as it was. She looked around the room again and smiled before sleeping again. He laid beside her and wrapped her body in his arms. 

The morning came and she was no where to be found. Edward woke up and looked around desperately. Isabella had left his embrace and with that he felt incomplete. The hole in his life grew bigger with each moment she was gone. He jumped out of discarding his appearance. He tore into the hallway and looked in the kitchen. Her scent was in the room but she wasn't there. He left and looked frantically around the house for her. He cursed himself mentally. "Isabella where have you gone" he thought to himself. He broke his train of thought when he ran into two servants holding each others hands in the hallway. 

"Where is she" Edward said. He had known that these two where her close friends. He moved towards them and the male took a protective stance over the female. 

"Isabella works in the kitchen" Jasper said. Meeting Edward's heated gaze he straightened up to match

Edward's height. 

"I just checked there" 

"Then I don't know where she is" 

"Your lying to me" Edward sneered. The male looked ready to attack Edward but the female covered for him. 

"I am sorry my lord we have not seen Isabella since last night" said the petite woman as she sauntered off with her angry partner. Edward turned his back and walked back to the kitchen. Her scent overpowered the room." She has to be here" Edward looked around and saw nothing that resembled her. 

He looked around the house all day. He looked in the rooms and even interrogated Emmett. He searched every ounce of the house daily. He was forced to eat by Esme who was puzzled by his bizarre behavior. 

.3 Months 

Days and soon weeks came after their encounter. Edward lost weight and sleep looking for her. He couldn't ask anyone for help because they would question his motives. Every noticed the dramatic change in him and confined him to bed rest. The cold weather had came around and came after Edward with vengeance. Edward wanted her bad and thought that maybe if he was sick she would come to him as his angel. He had no color and his body wasn't reacting very well to any treatments. Carlisle stared down at his son and sighed. He turned to Esme who was on the brink of crying. 

"He has never been like this. He abandoned piano and looks around the house all day not stopping until he nearly collapses from sleep" Esme said wiping tears from her face. She walked out the room and faced Carlisle who was behind her. " What is going with him" 

"I don't know but until then we can assign someone to watch him until he fairs better" Carlisle said rubbing his wife's back in console. Esme turned towards Alice and Alice nodded at his request. Esme looked in on Edward state. Edward laid there closing his eyes, he hated himself for wasting away. The girl elusively avoided him he knew it but how could she remain away from him for months. He tried to preserve her face and scent but with each day it grew fainter. He head burned with a fever and he fell asleep under the throbbing pain. 

He fell asleep but soon awoke to feel something cool touching his forehead. A familiar scent ravaged his nose and blew his senses out of the water."It can't be Isabella" he thought as he opened his eyes. He stared at goddess who cooled off his head. He didn't care if it was a dream it was real enough for him. He placed his hand on her face and his leaped mounds in joy because this was no illusion. 

"Isabella" He called. She walked away from the window and sat down on the edge of the bed. He waved for her to come closer and she moved closer without complaint. Her hair covered her completely and left everything to the imagination. He wanted to know how she driven him crazy in a such a short time. He wanted to know how she made him sick in love. Her lips formed a perfect shape that begged for him to devour them. He snapped those thoughts out of his mind.

"I watched you as you searched for me each day careful not to end up in your vision" Isabella eyes grew wide and her face was stained with a bright red as she looked away. "Did she still think I am a monster" Edward said silently. He wanted to change her mind but he didn't know how. She walked away and he watched her figure brighten the dull fixture of a room. He pretended to sleep in order to see how she really felt about him. He noticed her play gently with the piano. He imagined her playing beautiful melodies with him but fought himself. She was to innocent to him and he was not worthy of her. Someone entered the room and whispered some inaudible words but he felt eyes staring at him. 

"Isabella I know you like him" 

"Alice not so loud, He might hear" 

" I don't know about him but I can't betray my promise" 

"Is the promise worth keeping if you can't love in life" 

"I can't love anymore Alice" 

"You love me and Jasper" 

He couldn't understand what she whispered 

"Give him a chance" 

The angelic voice whispered again 

"They way he watched over you while you were passed out proved his feelings" 

Her voice was lower than before 

"If I learn to love him, will I be able to escape her unscathed" 

"You love him yet you wont admit your feelings. I watched the way you would grow excited when he name was mentioned and how you call for him in your sleep" 

"Isabella-" 

"I can't love him" 

" Hes a noble and I am below a peasant" 

"I have feeling he wont care" 

"Alice he won't want anything with me, leave it at that" 

"Your making a mistake" he heard a door close. 

"Alice" 

"Alice wait come back" 

He heard her walking to the back of the room and sobbing. He wanted to stop her pain while he had the chance. The conversation shed new light. "She remotely likes me and maybe she loves me but she thinks I don't care for her" he cursed in his head. He moved out of bed ignoring the pain and held her against his chest. She looked at him and to his surprise she didn't run away but she buried her head into his shoulder. Her body felt so soft and fragile against his. He was surprised how perfect her body molded against hers. 

"Be mine forever Isabella. We can live some where small where it will be just us."She looked at him in blatant disbelief. Her response hurt him but he wasn't going to sleep so easily. Isabella looked behind him, her eyes looked rob of any light. Then fear grew embedded into the brown orbs. He turned to see what had captured her attention. Two people were standing in the doorway.


	20. Builder Chapter

A/N: These chapters is a builder chapter. The chapters after this is where the rating "M" will play into effect. 

-Fall Cullen Manor 1816-

Isabella backed away from Edward and moved until she felt a solid wall behind her. She didn't look into Edward's face, for she didn't want to see what the expression on his face. The people stood brooding in the doorway. She waited for one of them to act. She tried to make out the faces but the glare in the sun affected their faces. From what she could make out, it looked like a female and Male. She closed her eyes and turned around facing the wall. She silently prayed nothing would happen.

She stopped when she felt Edward's presence close to her. Her heart accelerated and she was sure Edward noticed the large blush on her cheeks. His hot breath was both soothing and tantalizing. She placed her hand on the wall to support her legs that were going limp. The scent was gone and she heard talking . She felt Edward's back pressed against her face. She gripped harder to edge of the wall, she felt as if she let go she would faint. She ignored the talking and closed her eyes tightly waiting for anything to happen.

She peered her eyes out the corner of his shoulder and saw Laureli pointing at her. Her face was drenched in hate. Isabella wanted to slip out the room and crawl back into her bed. She moved slowly but Edward moved also covering her body entirely. She wondered why he was so defensive of her now.

"Why me" she repeated slightly. She wondered if she had never told papa that everything would be okay and let him guard her while she slept. She would be in Belize safe and sound. Isabella watched the women storm away and the door slam shut. The auburn ahaired gentleman turned around and green clashed with brown. His sentimental stare sent shivers up her spine.

"Isabella I am sorry" He stood back and ran his fingers through his hair. Isabella had never felt this way before. She looked at him like her mother did to Carlos. She found herself in love with her owner.  
She noticed his sympathetic look and wondered why he had to be so perfect while she was looking like a ghost. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She could get lost in those majestic eyes or mischievous smile.

He requested a walk and Isabella wondered what to say if she said yes would she be attacked by Laureli or would it be the time where she would tell him how she felt about him but how she had to return to Belize her first love. She nodded her head slowly, fresh air would do her good. She smoothed her dress and brushed back her hair. She pinched her cheeks to gain some color and returned her hands to her side content with her appearance.

Edward reached his hand out for her to take but she wondered if she took his hand would she fall limp against him. His optimistic tone made her smile slightly. She wondered why he wanted her and not any of the prettier girls in the workhouses. He treated her like she was high in social standing. Isabella felt like a princess again.

He lead her into the garden and she immediately wanted to feel and touch them all. Isabella couldn't remember the last time she had flowers. She smelt all of them, taking in their individual scent but none of them compared to Edward's unbearably delicious scent. She noticed a flower wilting that looked familiar. It was the flowers her mother planted at home. She remembered her mother's warm kisses and how she was called a flower. She didn't notice her tears but she did feel Edward's soothing voice along her neck.

" I am here now" She felt protected from the world. How could she tell him that she loved him but she couldn't give him back the love he needs.

" The flora was like the ones mama had"she closed her eyes " I was her flora" Isabella felt better talking to him than she did Jasper. She wanted to tell him everything.

"Belize is my home country I lived with my mama and papa. I had a little sister named Angelina we spent our time together" She wiped away her tears. "European Traders killed my them all and took me here" She fought more tears from spilling over "The trip was four years and I lost my only two friends on the ship to murder" When the last words left her mouth she felt the weight being lifted. She looked up into his eyes and saw that her expression mirrored his.

"Nothing is going to hurt you again" The words were marked with sincerity and made her feel safe.

Isabella told him everything about her ,similar to Jasper when they first met but with Edward the words flew out of her mouth without regard. He had never told her to move on and forget. He had told her that he would protect her, Isabella wondered if his love would provide her the same feeling she felt with her father.

Isabella felt a butterfly land on her legs and she picked up gently and whispered "you are free mariposa". The butterfly flew away towards the hot sun. Isabella wanted to be free one day but where would Edward be. The night came sooner than she expected and she rose to dust off her dress.

"Would you like to dine out here, its lovely night to spend in the garden" Edward said. His infamous smile appeared and caused her hard to skip a beat. "How could I say no to this man" Isabella said as she shook her head. Edward chuckled and signaled for a servant to bring them food.

Isabella sat on a bench next to Edward and they chatted lightly. She missed the cook but she would sneak in later to see her. Edward stared at her with a childhood curiousty. She noticed his blush when she caught him staring. She decided to have some scandalous fun. She knew it wasn't proper to flirt so openly but she felt so free with him, 

"see something you like my lord" Isabella said. She saw his face light up. He dropped his glasses and his eyes roamed over her body and she could the heat of his stare.

"Very much so" His crooked smile came back to place. He moved closer to her, their body connected by the hip on the bench. She looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

"Why don't you take it" Isabella wanted to test his boundaries. She wanted to see what he would do and how much he really felt her.

"because she is already mine"His hands shot out and wrapped around her waist. She wondered how his kisses would feel compared to his flaming touches. She leaned her head towards him but something broke the atmosphere.

"It really is a romantic night out isn't it" Esme said. Her poise and grace radiated throughout the room. The richness of her black hair shone in the night and her face held a loving smile. She stood next to Edward and smiled. Carlisle stood next to her with his grayish-blond hair contrasting the richness of Esme's.

Carlisle and Esme spoke to Edward and she felt nervousness brewing in her stomach. She hoped that she would make a good impression on his parents. They turned to her and Edward introduced them by their first names. She wondered if she called them so personally they might behead her.

"Good evening my lords" Isabella said. She sighed quietly as nothing happened when she spoke.

"So this is the lady who has tamed Edward" Carlisle said running his fingers through his hair.

"Sir I-" Isabella was cut of by a messenger who looked like he had ran a marathon.

"War has been declared"


	21. Not so blind

-Fall 1816 Cullen Manor-

Edward looked at her as she slipped away towards the wall. She looked down at the floor the whole time. He couldn't see her face that was blocked by the curtain of her hair. He wanted to strangle whoever interrupted them and sent his angel away from him again. His arms felt bare without her warmth encircled around them. He moved towards her ignoring the people in the door. He moved closer to her so he could hold her again but she was trembling in fear. Edward didn't want to scare her by holding her, so he turned to face the doorway and in it stood Laureli with a worried expression on her face. Charlotte leaned against the doorway with a smirk dominant on his face.

Laureli stood furiously at the couple embracing in her sight. Laureli came as soon as she heard he was very ill. She wanted to be his caregiver in hopes that something would grow from it. Much to her dismay the passionate expression in his eyes confirmed her worst nightmares. Laureli clenched her fist and stared at them. She moved around to get a better view of the scarlet who took him away from her. A brown lock fell out of place from his shoulders and the memory of that beautiful servant came back to her. She wanted to strike the woman as Charlotte but this time she would make it to where she would never take another breath.

Edward stared at her as she had grown two heads. The sudden realization that the intruder was no other than his fiance. He hadn't thought her since her departure and how to break off the engagement when he started to search for Isabella. Laureli dropped her bags and looked fierce when she strode towards Isabella's direction.

"What is she doing here, I thought you were sick" Laureli said pointing an accusing finger towards Isabella. Laureli was tired of Edward's infidelities and the fact that this woman was no stranger to engaged men was enough to make her snap. She sacrificed her love for this marriage and she wouldn't want to give it up for this harlot. Laureli never wanted to marry him but she agreed for her family's sake. Now that he was cheating openly it was too much for one maiden to bear.

"Isabella is staying and your leaving. " Edward said coldly. He wanted to make a clean break and severing all relations here and now would prevent any lingering feelings to arise. He hadn't any feelings for her. He could not even seen her a companion much less a wife. Isabella was all he wanted and he would ever need.

" We are engaged" Laureli said matter of fact. She didn't want to have the humilation of losing her husband to a slave.

" The engagement is off and so our are ties" He moved towards her. " The maid will see you out" Laureli cast an accusing look towards him,

" I gave up everything for you and you left me for this slave" she smiled masochistically " I hope you enjoy yourself Isabella" she turned to leave the room. Charlotte broke into an unladylike laughter and Lauren turned to face her.

"Emmett and Edward ARE realated, so its only a matter of time" She snorted. Her footsteps followed by charlotte could be heard throughout the hosue.

Edward look back to make sure she was still breathing. He knew of her fragility after drilling Esme's servant for more information about her. He looked into her eyes began to look for any signs of discomfort. He apologized for Laureli's hardheadedness and wondered where did they go from now. He had told her that he loved her but she hadn't returned his words. He didn't want her to leave but he also he wanted to clear his mind. Laureli had taken the news better than he had expected, he counted it as a sign of Isabella and him being meant to be together.

"would you accompany me on a walk Isabella" Edward said full of hope. If she said no, he wouldn't know what to do. A simple nod from her confirmed his wish and it took everything he had to prevent himself from jumping up and down like a child. He slipped on his silk tunic and held out his arm to Isabella. She hesitated but eventually took his arm. He wanted to erase her doubts about him. He was going to spoil her even if it killed him.

He knew the manor by heart , so he kept his eyes focused on her the entire time. The way she flushed when she looked at him made his heart skip beats. Her less than graceful way of walking and the love she emitted from him. He wanted to show her the garden that had grown beautifully over the years. He had lost interest in them when other worldly things took his attention.

  
Foyer

Laureli watched the couple move into the garden. She hated the way he look down at her and she blushed. She wanted to have that love but she could never claim it. Her love was toiling away in fields that she was never allowed to finish. Her heart raced with his name, she had to see him and this time she would tell him how she felt. She thought that if Edward could have his love, then so can she.

Garden

Isabella sat down on the earthen floor and inhaled the flowers one by one. He watched her smiles as smelt each flower. Her happiness made him smile. Isabella stopped and stared at one flower. It was the

Vanilla planifolia. He wondered what about the plant that made her stop. He noticed tears roll down her cheeks and stain the floors.

He didn't think , he did what came natural. He wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and calmed her.  
She told him of everything. He understood her resentment of men and why she was afraid of him. He felt her pain of losing everyone. He couldn't imagine his life without Carlisle and Esme. Even through the tough fronts Emmett puts up around him, the feeling is mutual. They may have not been close but the love was there regardless. 

Isabella and Edward told each others worries and life story. Edward liked the Isabella laughed at his story of Emmett getting his hand stuck to a frozen street lamp. Her laughter reminded him of silver bells. He reminded himself to make her laugh more. Her compassion for him emanated off her in waves. He would never let her go.

"see something you like my lord" Isabella said putting her fork down. Her skin glowed in the moonlight and reminded him of a goddess. Edward knew the question was an understatement, he would love to take her then and there but she had just poured her heart out to him.

"Very much so" he replied.

"Why don't you take it" She said her mischief not mistaken in her tone. He could believe that she just offered herself to him. The time was perfect and everywhere seems to revolve around. 

"because she is already mine" Edward said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and took his finger through her hair. A fiery touch encompassed them. Edward noticed her head leaned toward his mouth and wanted to take full advantage of the moment. He noticed Esme and Carlisle walk into the garden. Edward didn't think of how to explain this to Esme.

Esme walked into the garden to tend to her flowers. Carlisle was there to help and she needed some time with her husband. They noticed two people sitting under the moonlight and she watched silently. She saw the way Edward look at the young woman. She smiled to herself, Edward was in love and from the looks the woman was too. They would support Edward through his choice but she couldn't help but think of Carlisle's reaction. The woman was obviously a servant but she herself had been a maid to Carlisle when he was younger. Carlisle smiled down at her and kissed Esme's forehead as the approached the couple.

Edward didn't see the anger he expected instead he saw knowing glances. Esme spoke as she stared at he moon.

"Edward, will you introduce to your lady" Carlisle said. He could see the signs of love sickness a mile away but he couldn't believe he didn't see the signs sooner.

"Isabella, this Carlisle and Esme" Edward said. Isabella replied in voice that could lull infants to sleep.

"So this is the lady who has tamed Edward" Carlisle said. He had never seen his son so protective of someone. He noticed the position in which they sat and gentleman behavior he displayed for the first time in his life.

"Sir-I" Isabella was cut by a messenger who yelling frantically.

"War has been declared" 


	22. Dear Edward

-Cullen Manor 1816-

The messenger stood there in immense fear. Isabella felt the man tense as he nervously fiddled with his scroll of paper. Isabella stood back peering into Edwards eyes that had shifted to meet her gaze. The heat between them filled the garden. His endless pools of jade floated endlessly as they held their vice grip on her. 

"Edward and Isabella meet us in the foyer" Carlisle said breaking the menacing silence. Isabella barely noticed them dissipate into the Manor. She wanted to break the silence between but nothing seemed to fit. He stood there a perfect embodiment to the glistening night peering at her. He moved towards her, she stepped back and found the words to speak.

A dark look clouded his eyes but before she could speak his mouth clamped over hers. The need this kiss was displayed through the hungry grasps in her mouth. He tasted of a forbidden fruit that was intoxicating. His tongue begged for entrance and she parted her lips slightly as his tongue slipped in. exploring the virgin regions of her mouth, she ran her fingers through his hair and slipped down to his back. He broke away leaving her lips scorching with fire. Reality failed to come back to her as she refused to come back down from her momentary heaven.

She finally took note of Edward's outstretched hand and walked back into the Manor. They moved through the hallways intimately touching each other . They went into the foyer and Edward pulled out her chair . Always the gentlemen she thought. She looked around and saw Emmett,Charlotte,Esme,Carlisle,Messenger, and a woman with a man she had never seen before. She held her hands in her lap as she took her interests to the intricate designs of the floor.

"Now that everyone is here, The plan is already set" Carlisle said taking total control the room. Isabella could clearly see the reason people respected him as he spoke with clarity and passion. She looked up to feel Emmett's gaze upon her. He was grinning in a very lewd manner. He was stopped when Charlotte jabbed him in the side. Charlotte cut a scornful look at Isabella and make a disgusted sound.

"Theres no way we can have an ample amount of guards here by the morning." gasps echoed throughout the room. The unknown woman whispered into the man's ear and he shared the worried look she had " We will have to evacuate the women and slaves" Carlisle rose from his seat "Everyone will be evacuated tonight". " Please meet in the main hall when you are ready to depart. " Carlisle said.

"Isabella , there is the matter of your location" Carlisle said. The room turned towards her and all eyes searched her.

"Belize" Edward said. The place she had been so quick to forget, was now in ample opportunity for her to go. She didn't want to feel Belize anymore, she wanted to stay with Edward. She couldn't ignore her feelings anymore and she would go without a fight.

"Agreed" Carlisle said writing it down.

"No! I want to stay here with you" Isabella said. She looked at him in surprise and pain. He wanted to push her away. Isabella felt the water flow down as she felt the bitter rejection. "Being unchaste in the garden was my downfall" Isabella silently said to her self. Edward took her out into the hallway.

"You can't stay here" Edward said not bothering to look her in the face. His face was turned towards the window staring at the night sky.

"I am sorry, its my fault, please let me stay with you" Isabella said grasping a hold onto his arm.

"Nothing is your fault, I won't be able to forgive myself if you were hurt" Edward said facing the moon.

"I will be careful, believe me Edward" Isabella said placing her hand on his shoulder. Edward remained unresponsive as she stood there. Isabella took his silence and understood it. He wanted to keep her safe and she respected his decision. She wished however, he wouldn't think of her as so weak.

"I love you Edward Cullen" Isabella said as she walked towards her room. She didn't look back, for the fear of her running back into his arms. As she walked she could swear she heard him say it back. She walked into the room and the chaos was insued.

"Me and Alice are starting a new life in America" Jasper said excitingly."Isabella ,we want you to come with us"

"I am sorry but I am finally going home" Isabella said solemnly. "Maybe our paths will cross again in the future"

"Isabella are you sure" Jasper said tucking strands of her face behind her ear." Theres no one in Belize but in America you can be with us"

"Good Bye Isabella"

"Never say goodbye" Isabella said with a smile as she passed through the door frame.

"I'll never forget you" Isabella said taking a small bundle of items. Isabella walked to the main hall and leaned against the wall. She looked back at the day and felt a sickening feeling as the days traumatic event occurred. She lost everything in one day.

The main hall was filled with slaves,servants,and house residents. Chatter echoed loudly throughout the halls as people were escorted out the manor by carriage or wagon. Isabella heard her name called and move towards the front of the house. As she moved down the walkway, she looked up at the window. Edward looked at her with sorrowful eyes that had a haunting effect on her. A short man escorted her down to a coach and helped her get seated. She looked out the window to see his face . The emerald eyes stayed on her as she vanished into the night.

The next morning, she was jolted awake by a man rapping on the door. He lead her to her designated ship. Introductions went around and the ship was ready to leave the port. Isabella stood on the deck and watched the waves caress the calm ocean

-At Sea 1816 Christmas-

_  
Dear Edward,_

The days seem to move right into each other. The accommodations and people here are nice. We have docked two times to refill supplies and rest. Each time we stop, I meet new people and learn new things. In some places I learned, Women are allowed to own houses and property. Its hard for me to imagine such a thing. I made a friend here, her name is Fawn. She is an old woman who is very kind to me and is a great companion on the ship. Sometimes she stays up with me to look at the star constellations. The sea is calming to me at times but they still seem to bring back unwanted thoughts. However, each night I think of you. Your green eyes reflect towards me from the water. Your smile is made in the stars as I gaze longly at them. People ask why I write when the certainty of you receiving the letter is small but each word removes some of my sorrow. There is no news of how the war is going, so I wonder if monarchies are defeating the rebels. There are times when I wonder about your well-being or whether you even remember me.. I hope one day, I will be able to see you again.

Merry Christmas,

Isabella Suarelan 

-North Atlantic Ocean 1817-  
__

Dear Edward,

The winter cold has cleared and most of the crew's grogginess has disapeared. _Its now possible to see the birds fly above us during the day. Sometimes the birds give little presents to crew members if they bother the birds. The Summer heat is making everyone anxious for the fall weather. The men on board are awfully flirtatious but Fawn shoos them away. Over the months, I looked over my somewhat brief stay at Cullen Manor. Shying away from you was my first mistake and leaving you was my last. Maybe I was sometime to pass the time with to you but to me, I felt love and I will always treasure the time we had together._

Faithfully yours,

Isabella Suarelan

-South Atlantic Ocean 1818-

_  
Dear Edward,_

The captain says we could be docking anytime soon. Maybe going to Belize was a good idea. I wonder what it would look like after all these years. Some of the crew members have fallen sick, so our trip was delayed. When we docked at a Spanish territory. I found a large supply of books to help me pass the time. The books provide me a way to escape reality but no matter what I do everything comes back to you. Sometimes I think that you think of me during these days.

Until next time,

Isabella Suarelan

  
- Carribean Sea 1819-__

Dear Edward,

We docked in Belize yesterday. It seems like I left Europe yesterday in a way. How is the war progressing. I wonder if you have heard from a couple named Jasper and Alice. They are suppose to be in America now. The living quarters I am moving to, is very close to my childhood home. Today I will reconnect with my past.

Always thinking of you,

Isabella Suarelan

  
Isabella tucked the letter into her pocket, as she stepped off the now oppressing ship. Isabella walked off her ship and straight into the very much alive marketplace. People moved from place to place tugging along their children and purchased goods. Isabella moved through the bustling crowd taking in the sights. She looked around and saw a familiar area of the market. A worn down sign hung from a decaying wood stand. "Suarelan Vegetables" Saturday morning trips with her father came back to mind and old memories resurfaced. Isabella moved towards the stand and sat down on a familiar red crate. She looked around and sat there thinking about the past.

"Isabella" A voice called. Isabella looked up to see a man's glistening raven hair. 


	23. Hell

-Cullen Manor 1816-

Endless thought ran rampant in his mind the main ones being love and war. He stared intensly at the messenger. The man was nothing more than over 5 foot with a face that a had deathly solemn look to it. War had a bitter taste in his mouth already. He had to fight in the war, no telling if he would come back to his love or face the sweet escape of death. He felt her gaze on his face and turned to meet her. Under the moonlight, jade clashed its brown and the two mixed. Her gaze tempting him to act but her serene expression begging him not leave.

"Edward and Isabella meet us in the foyer" Carlisle said sensing the dilemma. He had underestimated his son when he showed his affection towards the women. He always figured his son was not meant to love in this life. He had important war plans to draw up and his son needed time alone. Carlisle left the garden with Esme trailing behind. Edward moved towards her.

He didn't know what would happen after this night but he couldn't let it pass without letting her know how deep he loved her. He stood in front of her, towering of her smaller frame.

"Edward I-" she began but Edward swooped down onto her lips. He tasted the strawberry filling that lined her mouth. Her taste filled his nostrils and screamed for more. He had to have more of it. He begged her mouth for more pleading with his tongue. Her mouth listened and provided opportunity for him to fill his burnind desire. He felt her hands maneuver to his head. Isabella responded back with fierceness taking the air from his lungs. Her soft hand traced down his back skillfully. Each time, the soft contacts set an alarm off in his libido. If they didn't stop, he wouldn't be able to ever leave her presence.

He broke away and looked back at her. Blood has rushed to her face and lips giving a flushed look. She managed captivate him with her image of innocence and purity. He wondered how could he leave her when it seemed they had been together for minutes.

Carlisle began to speak. Each words was a realization of his worst fears. She would leave, the sleepless nights and restless days would come to play unless she was there. He wondered if the fates intended to punish him for his transgressions towards women.

He couldn't let her stay in Europe with the threat of invaders raiding her safe house at anytime through the war. There was no real plan for the rebels, so they would attack and move about freely without a planned course of action. He remembered her talking about her country of Belize and it tore at him but he knew she had to be safe.

"No! I want to stay here with you" Isabella said. The urgency in her voice hurt him. The crystalline tears flowing from her eyes burned acidity into him. He couldn't let her die because of his selfishness. Edward took her into the hallway to converse privately.

Her cries and pleas made him want to turn around to hug her and kiss the tears away. Isabella stood behind him. Her last cry tore down the last wall of his defense. He kept his back turned for fear of her seeing him cry. She turned to walk away and Edward stared her. He thought he would never see the day, she would walk out. As she disappeared, Edward couldn't handle holding his wall up. The thought was bittersweet, a man finally feeling the same pain as other women felt when he left them. However his was at a greater price, Isabella was gone.

The nighttime activity finally ended but the emotionally wrecked man remained staring at the moon and its haunting reminder.

-Christmas Cullen Manor 1816-

Edward sat down in the dark chair and stared at the sword placed discreetly on his lap. The room echoed a hollow silence as he looked around. The bags under the dull iris seeming to move in unison with his unwanted breaths. Emmett looked at his brother and sighed.

"It has been three damn months." Emmett said shaking his brother. "There is a damn war to fight and your sitting your ass here". Edward looked at him and Emmett tried to rid himself of the image. Edward had let his hair grow unruly and looked more haggard than a peasant. He lost a fair share of weight. "Its Christmas, at least come down to greet the soldiers." "Clean yourself up"

Edward looked at the silver sword. He placed in the hilt and stood up to go to the door.

-Countryside 1817-

The troop gathered in their tents as supplies are handed out. Cries of the night sky are heard as the men tell of their lives next to their small fires. The war was begging to go into full tilt as thousands of troops flooded to the countryside to fight the invading rebels. The generals talked quietly over war plans in a secured away tent.

"The terrain will be to wet to travel now, we have to wait until morning" an young man. He ran his fingers through his auburn hair as he began to trace out the war plan on a large sheet of paper. The men in the room watched in marvel as the once acclaimed free spirited playboy was now second in command to the king's army. The battles seems to come and go as they started. The young man was a military genius.

"Yes sir" The men dipped their heads and left the tent. Edward began to relax and return his pastime of remembering _her_. Her final words kept him together till this day. He would come for her.

-Kings Court 1817-

The general sat placid on his throne. He looked around the room with a bored entity. Several reports were given to him about expenses and the war's progress. The war was coming to a close. The monotonous voice of the messenger was stopped when guards rushed in with a spy from a rebel camp. The man had short blond hair and defining blue eyes.

"What have you brought before me" the general said standing to full attention. He descended down the stairs and circled the man held tightly by the guards.

"I am Mike Newark, Leader of the southern rebels" the man said boastfully.

"You came to me years ago. I remember a coward when I see one " the general said shocked at the young man. The face was nothing he could forget. This man had threatened to take his Isabella away from him.

"You captured Isabella, you bastard" Mike yelled wringing out of the guards grasp.

"Get rid of him, do whatever carries your fancy" Edward said dismissing the hysteric idiot. The man was a brutal reminder of her. It seemed fitting that the man would devote his life to try to bring down monarchies. The room fell silent as the man's screams were silenced. A slow grin spread across his face.

-Kings Court 1818-

Cheers erupted through the masses as they gathered around the throne. Men and women alike danced merrily around as they celebrated the end of the war. Many people thank the military genius of the general while others believed in higher powers. The king boasted himself to epic proportions while his patrons nodded and agreed. The general stood in a corner ignoring the advances of loose women. The night was young and the party had just begun. Edward was in no mood to celebrate.

He hadn't heard from her in two years and the separation tore him apart. His coldness and little tolerance had earned him a high ranking in the military and the respect of kingdoms.

"What are you doing here" Jasper said frowning at Edward.

"You know why" Edward said flatly.

"I saw the way you looked at her in that room" Edward stiffened his posture "Its time" Edward let the words sink in and moved through the crowded room. A redheaded woman grabbed unto his shirt halting his steps.

"Want to make our own little party. Emmett isn't looking" Charlotte said leaning in close to him.

"Out of my face whore" Edward said brushing past her. The woman stood there with her mouth agape while the auburn haired gentleman stowed away into the night. 


	24. Nostalgic

-Belize 1819- 

The raven colored hair fell awkwardly down his face. His face looked hauntingly at her. The man examined her closely over each detail. Isabella stared openly at the him. His chest was bare to the Belizean sun and his staggering height towered well over her suddenly small form. A hint of a boy remained on his face, out of place yet fitting. His chiseled face peered down at her suddenly turning affectionately. Who was this man? 

"Isabella...Is that... that really you" The man spoke stumbling over every word. He stood next to her and his muscles began to become very apparent to her. She could almost trace every line and contour of his body. Isabella stood up keeping a distance from the man.

His face

His voice

Him 

She knew Him

"How do you know my name" Isabella said looking at the man. His face was becoming more and more familiar. Who is this man? 

"I thought you were dead" The man lunged forward and hugged her tightly. Isabella debated whether to scream or to remain in his oddly comforting embrace. The man broke and looked away from her. 

"Bella" he whispered as he once again looked her over. Tomas recalled the Saturday morning he had come to the market and found that family was murdered and the daughter was gone. Emotionally grief for days as he came to find out the reason the deaths occurred but he always came by the docks for some minuet chance that she might come back.

"It cant be" Isabella said faltering in her steps back. The puzzles pieces began to fall in place.

Tears free flowed down her cheeks as memories came back. He was essentially her first crush but Edward was her eternal love. The small frail boy had developed into an intimidating looking man with a shockingly beautiful skin. She wiped away tears and looked him in the face.

"Where do we begin" Isabella said holding his hand in hers. 

-Autumn 1819-

A young woman plowed deep into the earth that was once a source of her father's tomatoes. She pulled one out and examine the quality of it and placed it in a basket behind her. Again she plowed and put another perfectly shaped tomato into the basket.

She moved to another spot and started to pick some okra when she noticed a their green color were a dull reminder of his emerald eyes.

Green were the color of his eyes

She could see his worried eyes upon her at twilight so many nights ago.

"The sun is getting to me" Isabella said reassuringly as she went back into her house.

She sat down a chair and looked down at her hands.

The hands he held.

She cupped her hands to her face

The face he caressed

Isabella poured herself a glass of water and looked into the cup. His glorious smile was there staring back at her. She dropped the cup and with the crash came the tears. She sat there in the puddle of water thinking of him. The sobbed racked into her and the crystalline tears continued to fall.

Tomas came into the house and ran to the kitchen once he heard her cries. Tomas held her close to him and started to rock back and forth with her. He smoothed out her hair and patted down the tears

"Whats wrong" Tomas said as affectionately as he could.

"Edward" she choked out. The word sent a pang of jealousy through him. A simple rich gentleman coveted her heart. His heart

"I...I...I.. Sorry" Tomas said gripping her tighter.

"Thank you " Isabella said silently stroking his chest.

The two stayed there until Isabella broke from his grasp.

"I'll start dinner" Isabella said but then she stopped.

"Tomas what did happen after the disappearance " Isabella said warming up the stove.

"After the ...leave" Tomas said looking at the sun through the window

"People became scared and most of them ran to other countries. I used to hope that one day that you would come back and we could share watermelons at the market again" Tomas had a sad grin" My father became overly protective and coerced my brother and I into working at his carpentry business all day" Tomas smiled slightly "Jorge is barely 4"

"People came back but no one was ready to face the reality of what happened under their noses. Your neighbors buried your family at the cemetery. I waited for you every weekend at the docks they said people took you. My parents went as far as to forbid from looking at the harbor at night but I still sneaked out hoping you would come back. Its a good thing I live close to the harbor"

"Oh Tomas" Isabella said concerned

"Don't bother Isabella, This is how I met Katrina, Tania,and others" Tomas said with a wicked sly smile.

Isabella threw a rag at and it quickly wiped the smile of his face

-Belize 1820-

"COME BACK HERE" Isabella yelled after a fleeing Tomas . Tomas had stolen her laundry pins and refused to give them back without a kiss. Tomas stopped and a very innocent smile appeared. 

"Right here" Tomas said pointing his right cheek. Isabella stopped and laughed at him. Isabella walked towards him and took the pins back while he closed his eyes, awaiting for the kiss. 

Isabella went back to hang up her laundry along her clothes line. With th money she earned from her father's business, she managed her self very well. Her success impressed some of the older members of the small community. 

"My lady how you wound me so" Tomas said impersonating an English foreigner terribly. 

"My Dear you seem to have forgotten about your brother who waiting for someone to take him home" Isabella said chastely before returning to her work. Isabella hung the last of her clothes and she sat down next to Tomas. 

"He'll fair"

"Lets hope he grows up very forgetful of trips with his brother"

Isabella and Tomas sat on her porch watching families interact with each other, consumers arguing with their shopkeepers for a slightly lower price. Isabella saw a short woman who resembled Alice and her husband looked like Jasper. A familiar pang hit.

"Isabella are you okay" Tomas said worried.

"I wonder how they are doing " Isabella said kicking the sand at her feet. She regretted the moments she spent hiding from the world. Tomas looked into face and lifted her chin to his face. 

"No worries Bella, Everything will fall into place" Tomas said as he leaned in to kiss her but she got up to brush off dirt. 

"It is time for me to call it a day" Isabella said heading towards her house. 

"Do you really believe hes coming back" Tomas said coming after her. Isabella leaned against the doorway and glared at him. 

"He will come for me and I will stay here for an eternity" 


	25. Pawn

-Harbor 1818- 

Edward summoned up a voyage to accompany him in a remarkably short amount of time. The man leaned against the pole waiting for the ship to finish loading. He watched them work diligently, no doubt under pressure from his father. The party tonight would be enough to distract the noblest of men. Each of the thirteen men heaved loads onto the ships surface. Edward wondered for a moment if the ship would crack under the pressure. His thoughts frittered back to Isabella. 

_  
I promised myself I would never fall so hard for someone.  
_

_Its been too long since I've seen her._

_Is she waiting for me._

_I won't waste a moment getting to her._

__

The man banged his fist against the pole and cut his himself along the ruff edges. Edward started looking through his parcel for something to wind up his cut. He opened a letter that Isabella had sent. Edward sniffed the note and inhaled the freesia scent. Edward shook his head and looked at the sky again. The color of glowering moon reminded him a little of the night they had spent in the garden. Edward stood there for hours, debating his choices. 

"My lord , We are ready to depart" a boisterous yelled from the ship. Edward tucked the note in his pocket and quietly boarded the ship. 

-Sea 1820- 

Edward sat a his desk as the ship rocked back and forth. Edward ran his fingers through his bronze hair and looked around the dull scenery of the ship. Edward sat there thinking of her. He thought about the short time they had together. Everyday was the same. Nothing he ever seemed to do took his mind off her. As the distance grew short, the days seemed to become longer. He couldn't wait to wrap his arms around her and never let go. 

Edward walked out from his bunk and headed to the surface of the ship. Edward took a deep inhale of sea air, as she walked around the top of the ship. Crew members smiled and greeted the him. Edward leaned on the edge of the ship and casted his gaze towards the ever turbulent waters. The wild tendrils of his hair seemed to be in agreement with the sea. In other words Edward was so much in love with her, everything started to become her.

The crew stopped at a location to refuel but Edward became irritated at their loud activities occurring in the lower cabinet. He sulked back into his private room and reread the letter from Isabella over and over until every detail was perfectly mesmerized. Every point,curve,line and emotion was engraved in his memory.

Edward fell to sleep clutching her letter in his chest pocket. The ship began to rock back and forth , jarring him awake. Edward walked up the stairs to see massive waves pummeling at the abused ship. Edward feared not for him but for Isabella losing yet another love.

Carribean Sea 1821-

A young woman pulls a man unto the surface of her ship. She pulls him on top of her ship and begins to circle around him. The woman referred to as Helen surveyed the young man with great anticipation. She licked her lips and set her plan into motion. 

"Get up" Her untamed loose hair fell to his face as she reached to pull him up with surprising strength. Her stirring red eyes frightened and intrigued him. The small yet strong woman looked as if something was hidden behind her pale exterior. 

"Who are-" Edward began. 

The woman rewarded his question with a slap across his face. Edward stood still in his soaked clothes rubbing his jaw. The spot started to redden, Edward wanted to react to the blow but he didn't want to ruin his chance of getting to Isabella. 

"What purpose have you on my seas" she said. The woman looked at him up and down. Her lethal white teeth showed itself as she brushed her tongue over it. 

"I am trying to" 

She slapped him again and circled around him again only this time more menacingly . Her fingers trailed a button down his wet shirt. The look in her eyes was all too familiar to him. This woman was like many others he encountered but lately none compare to Isabella. 

"I am going to Belize" Edward said proudly. The woman seemed distraught but her expression changed pushed him against the ships wall. The woman slid her knee against his and trailed her finger along his jawline. She smiled in anticipation. 

"It has been a while since men have come my way, I am sure we could make a trade agreement." Her fingers proceeded to rip off the buttons o his shirt. 

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but I am committed" Edward said brushing her off. Her face turned into a vicious scowl and she screamed. The other female members of the crew came out to witness the the scene. Edward noticed that all of the women were pale, red eyed and deathly beautifully. 

" I am desirable to you" she said putting on a sultry voice.

"I am commited to my love" Edward said drying off his shirt.

"Love is silly emotion" She said walking back towards him."One more chance"

"I love her"

The woman attacked Edward and tore into him with her nails. Edward tried to deflect her but she was too strong. Her nails streaked bloody lines down his body. Edward soon became limp as the attacks slowed.

"Whoever wants his pathetic blood is more than welcome" She said.

Crew members started to gather around the ailing body but a sharp hissing sound emitted from the crowd and they flinched away instinctively. One small woman stepped forward and kneed down to him.

In her human life, she had been an engaged Hostel owner for a small harbor town. She had been famous for her generosity and overall warmth she gave to people. She harbored Helen in her hostel one night and her whole life changed. Her love betrayed her and called her a bloody demon. Stephen, the name she used to exalt was nothing more than whisper to the wind. She wanted help him find this girl but he was dying quick.

"Forgive me" she said as she sunk her teeth into him, sending the hot venom coursing through his veins.  
_  
_


	26. Epilogue I

Epilogue

-Isabella Belize 1821-

The tiny sun rays filtered into the light blue room as the young woman stirred quietly from her sleep. She heard the people walking past her house through her window being particularly noisy about an incoming storm. Isabella moved out of bed and freshened herself for the morning.

Isabella walked out on her porch and looked back at her house for a moment. Sometimes she could see the ghost of a father scratching his beard and kissing his wife good morning or at times a happy toddler gurgling happily at timid twelve year old. The memories always seemed surreal as she lived in the house that once held a happy family. Isabella looked up at the sun fading behind caliginous storm clouds. The sky seemed to always reflect her mood on several occasions.

Each day seemed meaningless to her. The paradise she always wanted was incomplete without the companions she gained on her journey. She chuckled sadly at Tomas sad antics daily to keep her happy. She often plastered a smile to send the man away ,so he could be with his family.

Light thunder sounded as Isabella saw a small ragged doll she had once carelessly discarded several years ago. Fresh tears sprang from her eyes.

"Senora! Please don't cry" Isabella lifted her bowed head to look into the mirrored brown eyes of a small child. The girl was no more than six summers and often visited Isabella to hide from other kids.

" When your sad, I don't feel happy anymore" the little girl said as she hugged Isabella tightly.

"Don't cry Senora" the little girl hugged tighter.

"Gracias Caria" Isabella said as she wiped the tears from her face. Isabella stood up and took a small flower from her garden and placed in Caria's hair. Caria smiled and hugged Isabella again. The young woman smiled at the child warmly.

"Ooh Senora lets go to the harbor to see the boats come in" the little girl said pulling Isabella along the dirt path..

-Edward Belizean ports 1821-

An older man dragged a screaming teenage girl into his boat as she violently fought back. The girl's terror cries went unnoticed as the area seemed deserted of human life. A young man crouched perfectly in the shadows awaiting his time to attack. The girl delivered a blow to his lower regions and ran off screaming. The young man then sprung on the man's neck and drained his livelihood until he went limp.

Edward changed clothes and walked into the marketplace ignoring the chatter of women and gruff voices of men. The young man painstakingly found his love's paradise and was anxious to see her again.

The vampire known as Tonya warned him of his love's future rejection and hate but Edward brushed her off as a scorned woman. He had no idea where to go in this country but he was determined not to fail.

-Isabella Belize Harbor 1821-

The little girl remained at Isabella's side as she rambled on and on about her school. The girl seemed fixated on the pale white flower that hung delicately in her brown mass of waves. Every couple of minutes, the young woman would give a smile that would cause Caria to give back a toothy smile.

" This flower is so pretty Senora" the little girl said " I want to show mama and papa it" she said excitingly.

" Can we go to the Harbor next time" Caria said putting on her best face.

"Anytime Caria" Isabella said turning the girl loose. The young woman stopped for a second as she watched the child disappear into the crowd. Isabella kept walking towards the Harbor as she went by less and less people seemed to litter the area. Thinking of the day he would come to her seemed so far away. The fellow villagers in her town never failed to remind her of her charming Englishman who would sweep in and romance her off her feet. The young woman held her head high as she kept on about her work.

Isabella sat down on one of the stalls and sat lazily on it as rain drops from the sky fell on her.

-Edward Belize Harbor Marketplace 1821-

Edward pushed through the crowd determinedly ignoring the lusty comments from women as they threw themselves at his feet begging for a night with him. Angry husbands stopped him one too many times over their wives for his liking. Edward felt something tugging him towards an area of the market.

Her scent flared in his nose as the rainy winds blew the smells toward him.

Isabella!

He ran towards the area ,only to find a little girl who looked exactly like Isabella. The girl smelled exactly like Isabella's flowery scent and possessed the same air of trust. The girl stared at him wide eyed but then smiled.

"You like my flower too" she said giggling" Senora gave it to me"

"Who's Senora" the young man asked again, his Spanish lessons were very coming back to him slowly.

"Isabella, she's my friend." the little girl said pulling him along with him" Shes old like you but she is my best friend"

"can you te-"

"Momma says I look more like Senora's child than hers but I think we are more like sisters" the little girl said pulling him harder.

"Are you taking me to her" Edward said looking at her.

"Yes" she said pulling harder"Your very pretty Senor, Will you marry me when I am old like you" the little girl said smiling.

"Actually I am marrying Isabella" Edward said.

"Really Senor, A real wedding" the little girl said glowing in the wet rain." Shes down in the harbor but I have to go to mama"

"Beunas dias Senor" she said running to her worried mother. Edward smelled her scent again only this time her blood was also very tempting. Her pulse beckoned at enchantingly calling him for a taste.

The rain poured hard on the young man as he raced down the docks stopping once he saw a her standing staring intently at the angry waves.

-Isabella&Edward Belize Harbor 1821-

"Isabella"

The young woman turned around startled by his voice. She had not expected to come so soon or for him to actually come back to her. She looked into his crimson eyes and held him intensely as he kissed her deeply in the calming rain.


	27. Epilogue II

A/n: Epilogue II ????. How cruel. The actual last chapter of the story. I am looking for an editor for my next fanfic and I am also taking requests.

-Sweet 123

"Edward! Your so cold" Isabella said rubbing her thumb over the smooth marble skin as raindrops fell steadily.She drew her hand back and pulled Edward along the wet paths towards her home. Edward followed her around like a child relishing in the kiss they just shared and the sweet medly of her blood.

"Your getting so cold, letshurry"

Edward was taken back by her anxiousness to get him warm but he wondered how he could tell her no matter how much she tried to heat his body, it could never happen. Edward followed her haste rush to a small quaint house. She pushed him in front of the fire and patted him dry with several towels.

"Edward" Isabella whispered as she stared at the crimson irises glowering at her that once shone with the vibrant emerald green. The stunning green that plagued her thoughts ceased to exist.

Edward stared back at her uncertain of how he could explain that he was a monster of the night unable to feel any human comforts. Isabella wrapped her arms around him and rested her head under his chin. Isabella shivered slightly at the cold contact of his skin.

"Edward! Sit closer to fire " she said hugging him tighter "I don't want to lose you" Isabella held her grip on him tighter. She rocked with him resting her head in his chest. She failed to notice the scorching eyes that looked at her sympathetically.

"Isabella" Edward said gently.

"Please Edward, Try to get warmer,"Isabella said tears brimming at her eyes."I can't hear your hearbeat"

"Isabella"

"Why wont you get warmer"Isabella said standing up with him, tears overflowing."I've waited so long for you to come back. I can't take any more loved ones dying on me."

"Isabella, something happened to me while I was coming to you" Edward said seriously sitting her down on a chair." I will never get warm again for I am a vampire"

"Edward please stop this! Your so cold" Isabella said holding him again." You could die, We need to see a doctor now"

"Isabella its true" Edward said. He moved through the small room with lightening speed breaking out of her embrace leaving her in shock..

Isabella stepped back. Countless nights she spent loving him. She waited so long for him to come. Her love came back as a vampire indeed. Isabella raised her head to look at him watching his fallen expression.

"I've been a vampire for barely 3 months and I can't control myself around you."Edward said pacing around the room.

"Your blood is screaming at me to drain you of every last drop " Edward said as he grabbed her shoulders tightly. "I love you too much to stay here" he dropped his hands and rose to get up.

"I dont know what I really am. I can never sleep, nor have the capacity to feel heat coursing through me. I don't know if I can even give you any happiness let alone children. I sparkle unrivaled in the sun's light. My heart can no longer beat. My eyes are a crimson color that haunt people. I can hear it in their thoughts. I kill people to survive. I will never change you into what I am.I can never forget you but my love gives me the strength to do whats best for you and not damn you to being this godforsaken creature" Edward moved towards the threshold of the door.

"Edward don't leave me" Isabella cried hysterically as her mouth found the words to speak. "How can you be so selfish. I have waited to be with you for so long. I wanted to wake up in the morning and see your face not a distant memory of the past."

"I don't need any of those anymore. Your love means everything to me. If you leave, I cant promise I will be here if you try to come back. We can live by ourselves forever. I don't care where we go or how we live but it doesnt matter" Isabella said to his back.

"You shouldn't love me anymore" Edward said" I am unpredictable and wild at times. I could kill you randomly"

"then do it" Isabella said boldly "If you can say it then kill me, I will rest eternally with the fact that I was with you one last time"

"You cant be serious" Edward said turning around "I am a monster damned to hell"

"Your still the adolescent I fell in love with" Isabella said smugly running her hands down his cheeks. Edward held her against the wall and grazed her neck with his teeth lightly. He loosened his hold and his eyes went wanton at the scent of the blood trickling down her neck.

"See how easy it is for me to hurt you" Edward said "Your so alluring it will be your downfall. Its so easy to lose control.

Isabella took a finger to touch the blood flowing freely from her neck.

"I dont care if you kill me instant! As long as you stay with me" Isabella said touching his shoulder.

"Isabella, Its too dangerous. I thought I would be able to handle it while I was searching for you but the call is too strong" Edward said turning to the threshold.

"Can you honestly stay without me for any longer than I without you" Isabella said staring at the flickering fire.

Edward closed the door and leaned against the door.

"Why do you love me so much" Edward said moved toward Isabella.

"You were the only steadfast hope for me in this world"


End file.
